3 ans après (version 2)
by Mylane67
Summary: De retour après 3 ans d'entraînements auprès de Jiraya, l'ermite du Mont Myôboku, Naruto revient totalement différent. Deuxième version de ma fanfic avec pour principal couple Kakashi x Naruto. Bonne lecture à tous ! ( ! grosses modifications dans l'histoire !)
1. Le retour

Deux ombres se profilèrent à l'horizon, non loin du village caché de Konoha. Celles-ci passèrent par les portes du village et continuèrent leur chemin en direction de la tour du hokage.

Les deux gardes à l'entrée, Kotetsu et Izumo, furent surpris de voir revenir au village le grand Jiraya mais furent d'autant plus surpris de ne pas voir à ses côtés le jeune ninja turbulent du village, Naruto Uzumaki. À la place de celui-ci, ils découvrirent une jeune femme auprès de lui.

À la fois blonde et rousse, les yeux bleus purs comme le ciel et visage fin et allongé, celle-ci est habillée d'une robe bustier blanche lui arrivant à mi-cuisses ainsi que d'une longue veste noire dont le signe du tourbillon se trouve dans le dos et le bandeau frontal attaché autour de son biceps gauche, le tout accompagné d'une haute paire de bottes noires.

" Enfin de retour, déclara Jiraya.

Oui, lui répondit la jeune femme, le sourire aux lèvres."

Les deux arrivants continuèrent leur chemin vers la tour du hokage afin de voir Tsunade dans son bureau. Une fois arrivés devant la porte du bureau, Jiraya toqua et ouvrit la porte dès qu'ils entendirent Tsunade leur permettre d'entrer. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, celle-ci s'écria après avoir vu qui sont ses visiteurs :

" Jiraya ! Où est Naruto ?! Et tu peux me dire qui est cette jeune femme ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Bonjour Tsunade-baachan, dit jeune femme en question.

Je peux savoir de quel droit vous m'appeler comme ça ?! Hurla Tsunade.

C'est moi, Naruto ! Répondit la jeune femme tout en rigolant.

Quoi ?! Naruto ?! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?!

Sakura était en route vers les portes du village afin de récupérer les listes d'entrées et sorties lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon.

" Sakura-chan ! Hurla Konohamaru, heureux de la voir.

Ah. Bonjour Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, salua-t-elle les trois jeunes genins.

Ça va ? Demanda Udon.

Oui et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

On va bien. On vient de rentrer de mission, s'écria le jeune Sarutobi. Et toi ?

Je vais à l'entrée du village pour récupérer les listes d'entrées et de sorties. Vous pouvez m'accompagner.

Avec plaisir ! Répondit joyeusement Moegi."

Arrivés à leur destination, ils expliquèrent la raison de leur venu et reçurent en retour les listes demandées lorsqu'avant de partir Kotetsu leur dit :

" Sakura. Deux personnes sont arrivées juste avant vous.

Est-ce que c'est… demanda Sakura.

Jiraya est de retour mais aller voir par vous-même. Ils doivent être sûrement auprès du maître hokage.

D'accord, merci. Au revoir."

Les quatre jeunes gens se mirent à courir le plus vite possible alors afin de rejoindre le bureau du cinquième hokage.

" Je n'y crois pas ! Hurla Tsunade. Tu ne peux pas être Naruto quand même ?!

C'est bien moi. Demande à l'ermite pervers ici présent. Il te le dira.

Jiraya, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle à Jiraya en se tournant vers lui.

Oui, c'est vrai. Cette jeune femme est bien Naruto.

Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?!

Laisse-nous t'expliquer."

 **FLASH BACK**

Un an après leurs départ, Jiraya et Naruto se mirent à l'entraînement plus sérieusement. L'ermite se mit à l'aider afin que Naruto puisse contrôler le chakra de Kyubi mais les résultats n'étaient pas probants. Et puis vint le 10 Octobre. Jour d'anniversaire pour Naruto qui eut 14 ans mais ce jour-là un évènement majeur eut lieu. Naruto était fiévreux et eut des douleurs qu'il n'avait jamais connu aux joues à l'endroit même des marques.

Il resta donc alité ce jour-là mais son état ne fit que s'aggraver au cours de la journée. C'est alors que les marques sur les joues de Naruto se mirent à saigner abondamment et devinrent plus douloureuses encore. Naruto se mit à hurler sous la forte douleur. Jiraya, quant à lui, resta à ses côtés en ne sachant que faire et comment réagir face à cette situation qu'il n'a jamais vu. Et puis il vit le changement. Les cheveux de Naruto se mirent à pousser atteignant ses chevilles. Du roux se mit à apparaître à mi-dos. Les traits du visage de son protégé devinrent plus fins et allongés. Son corps devenant plus fin et prenant les formes d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Les marques s'arrêtèrent de saigner petit à petit tandis que Naruto continuer à hurler sous la douleur et puis soudain plus rien. Naruto ne hurla plus. Jiraya, encore sous le choc face à cette soudaine transformation de son élève en une fille, l'observer toujours. Naruto, inconscient dû à la douleur, ne sachant rien de cette transformation, ne sentit pas le linge humide que Jiraya mit sur son front.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Naruto se réveilla et vit que son protecteur était à ses côtés.

"Ero-sennin ?

Naruto. Comment tu te sens ?

Fatiguée, et l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un rocher. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes bizarrement ? Demanda Naruto en voyant Jiraya l'observer avec hésitation et n'ayant pas encore fais attention à ses changements.

Naruto… Comment te dire ?

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Naruto en tentant de de relever avant d'être repousser contre les draps.

Attends-moi là, dit-il en se relevant avant d'aller à la salle de bain."

Naruto vit son protecteur revenir dans la pièce avec un miroir.

" Tiens, dit Jiraya en le lui tendant."

Naruto prit le miroir entre ses mains et se mit à s'observer les yeux s'agrandissant sous le choc.

" Tu te moques de moi ? Hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Hurla Naruto.

Je ne me moque pas de toi Naruto. Tu t'es transformé en fille hier.

Ce n'est pas possible !

Je …

Tu quoi ?! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me transformer en ça ?!

Je ne suis pas certain. Mais j'y réfléchit depuis hier et je pense que …

Que quoi à la fin ?!

Que les marques qui étaient sur ton visage n'étaient pas de simples marques mais un sceau.

Un sceau ?!

Je crois que sans que personne ne le sache, tu as toujours été une fille."

Naruto n'arrêté pas d'observer Jiraya encore sous le choc de sa nouvelle apparence.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

"Incroyable ! S'exclama Tsunade. Je n'ai jamais vu un cas comme celui-là.

Moi non plus, déclara Shizune qui parla pour la première fois après l'arrivée de leurs visiteurs.

Maintenant que je suis sous ma véritable forme, et tant que l'Akatsuki continuera d'exister, j'aimerai que personnes ne sache pour moi et ne m'appelle Naruto, dit la jeune élève. Il vaut mieux préserver mon identité pour protéger le village le plus longtemps possible.

Oui, je comprends, répondit Tsunade. Et quel nom as-tu choisi ?

Koyo Kaze.

Koyo Kaze ?

Oui.

Très bien, dans ce cas tu es à présent Koyo Kaze du village caché de Konoha. Au fait, est-ce que tes capacités en ont pris un coup ?

Oui mais je t'en parlerai plus en profondeur à un autre moment. Mais si tu veux savoir l'une d'elles alors la voilà. J'arrive à utiliser la technique de papa.

Technique de ton père ? Alors tu sais que …

Oui, je sais qui il est.

Qui te l'as dit ? Est-ce que c'est toi Jiraya ?

Non, répondit-il.

Ce n'est pas lui mais Kurama qui me l'a dit.

Kurama ?

Kyubi.

Et tu sais utiliser cette technique sans problèmes ?

Oui mais bien mieux.

Comment ça ?

Naruto peut utiliser cette technique sans balises contrairement à Minato.

Vous vous moquez de moi là ?! Le yondaime lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à l'utiliser sans porter au moins une balise sur lui ! Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ?

Bien sûr, dit Naruto."

S'approchant de Tsunade, Naruto mit sa main sur le bras du cinquième hokage et soudain elles disparurent toutes les deux avant d'arriver sur le mont hokage en un instant.

" Mon dieu, Naruto. C'est incroyable, dit Tsunade en observant le village avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme. Et tu peux le faire sur une longue distance ?

Oui, sans soucis.

Tu as bien des choses à m'apprendre sur ces trois dernières années.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirai tout au fur et à mesure, répondit Naruto le sourire aux lèvres. On y retourne ?

Oui, dit Tsunade en lui tendant son bras."

De retour au bureau, Tsunade se rassit derrière son bureau, Shizune se plaçant à ses côtés.

" Dis-moi, Naru… Koyo.

Oui ?

Est-ce que tu as choisis ton nom par rapport à celui de ton père ?

Oui. C'est bien ça."

Se tournant vers la porte soudainement, Naruto sourit en sentant quatre présences familières s'approcher.

"Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon arrivent, dit-elle.

Tu arrives à les sentir et à reconnaître qui est qui ? Demanda Tsunade sous le choc.

Oui.

Je…"

Tsunade ne put finir sa phrase car au même moment quelqu'un toqua.

"Entrez !"

La porte s'ouvrit et entrèrent Sakura ainsi que les trois jeunes élèves. Les quatre amis observèrent Tsunade, Jiraya et Shizune avant que leurs regards ne se fixent sur Naruto et Sakura pris la parole :

" Bonjour Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama, Shizune. Bon retour Jiraya-sama.

Merci Sakura, répondit l'ermite.

Excusez-moi mais qui est cette femme ? Et où est Naruto ?

Je…"

Mais l'ermite ne termina pas sa phrase quand il vit que Naruto alla à la fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir et de mettre sa tête dehors, tournée vers la gauche, un sourire chaleureux au visage.

" Bonjour, dit-elle.

Yo, répondit la personne levant son regard vers elle."

Naruto sortit alors par la fenêtre et rejoignit la personne qui n'est autre que Kakashi Hatake. Se mettant à la hauteur de Kakashi qui est assis, son bouquin ouvert dans sa main, Naruto débuta la conversation :

" J'ai quelque chose pour vous Kakashi-sensei, dit-elle sous le regard de Kakashi ainsi que des autres ninjas présents à la fenêtre.

Hein ? Pour moi ?

Je sais d'après une source sûre, que vous aimez ce genre de livre, fit-elle en sortant le livre en question de la poche de sa veste."

Kakashi fut choqué de voir le nouveau tome de son histoire favorite entre les délicates mains de Naruto.

" C'est… c'est…

C'est le nouveau tome de la série qui est sorti dernièrement. Tenez, il est pour vous, dit Naruto en le lui donnant.

Mer… Merci. Au fait, qui es-tu ?

Oh, c'est vrai je ne me suis pas présentée. Koyo. Koyo Kaze, dit Naruto en tendant son bras afin de lui serrer la main.

Ravi de faire ta connaissance Koyo, répondit Kakashi avant de suivre Naruto à l'intérieur.

Eh bien décidemment. Dites-moi, il va y avoir une fête ? Demanda Naruto.

Non pourquoi cette question ? Demanda à son tour Tsunade.

Il y a deux personnes en approches. Ça en fait du monde.

Oh, fut tout simplement dit par Tsunade."

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant que deux personnes, qui ne sont que Shikamaru et Temari n'entrent.


	2. Clochettes

"Shikamaru, Temari, les salua Tsunade.

Maître hokage, répondirent-ils.

Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama, où se trouve Naruto ? Demanda Sakura, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Et qui est cette femme ?

Cette femme est… répondit Tsunade avant d'être coupée par Naruto.

Koyo. Je m'appelle Koyo Kaze. Naruto n'est pas là pour l'instant. Il est encore en train de s'entraîner.

Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les genins ainsi que Sakura et les nouveaux arrivants.

Quand est-ce qu'il sera de retour ? Demanda Konohamaru.

Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! Hurla Sakura. Ça fait trois ans qu'il est parti.

Suffit ! S'exclama Tsunade. Si Koyo ici présente est là, c'est pour une bonne raison. J'ai tort ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers celle-ci."

Non, il y a bien une raison.

Laquelle ? Demanda à son tour Kakashi en s'adossant près de la fenêtre, juste derrière Koyo."

Jiraya et Koyo se concertèrent du regard et d'un simple accord visuel, ils décidèrent de leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

" Cette information concerne l'Akatsuki, dit Jiraya.

Akatsuki ?! S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Oui. D'après mes informateurs, l'Akatsuki s'est mis en mouvement.

Et Naruto ? Vous l'avez laissé seul ?! Hurla Sakura.

Il est en sûreté et il n'est pas seul, dit Koyo.

Où ?! Reprit Sakura.

Suffit ! Hurla Tsunade. Naruto est à l'abri, c'est tous ce qui importe. Nous devons nous concentrer pour l'instant sur l'Akatsuki. Koyo ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage de celle-ci s'assombrir soudainement. Tout va bien ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit-elle en observant l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre à laquelle s'est adossé Kakashi.

Koyo ? Fit Jiraya.

Passons, lui répondit-elle.

Bien, s'exclama Tsunade. Sakura, j'aimerai que tu affrontes quelqu'un.

Que j'affronte quelqu'un ? Qui ? Lui demanda son élève.

Moi, répondit Kakashi.

Je vais devoir vous affronter ?

Oui, lui répondit Tsunade. J'aimerai voir tes progrès. Koyo ?

Oui ?

J'aimerai que tu l'affronte aussi. Je voudrais voir tes capacités.

Bien, vu que c'est si gentiment demander, je le ferai.

Très bien.

Je file, déclara Jiraya.

Oh, pourquoi ?

Je vais continuer ma collecte d'informations.

D'accord, mais sois tout de même prudent.

Eh ! À qui est-ce que tu crois avoir affaire ?!"

Soudain un éclat de rire et tous tournèrent leurs têtes vers Koyo qui s'est mise à rire, son rire ressemblant à du pur cristal.

" Toujours aussi drôle, dit-elle.

Quoi ?! Non mais ! S'écria Jiraya. Tu oses te moquer de moi ?! Moi ?! L'illustre ermite, le bourreau des cœurs des jeunes femmes, le fameux écrivain du "Paris du batifolage" ?!

Gomen, gomen, lui répondit-elle devant les autres, amusés de la situation.

C'est bien toi ça. Bon sur ce, je vous laisse. On se retrouve plus tard Koyo.

Pas de soucis, sois prudent pendant ta collecte.

Oui."

Puis il sortit après avoir salué les autres. L'hokage se tourna vers eux :

" Avant de sortir du bureau, je veux que vous gardiez tout ceci secret. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Oui, répondirent-ils tous sauf Koyo.

Bien, allons-y."

Ils sortirent tous du bureau et se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement n°7, Tsunade en tête avec à ses côtés Shizune et Tonton.

"Le 7, hein ? Comme notre ancienne équipe, pensèrent Sakura et Naruto".

Durant le trajet, Shikamaru et Temari les laissèrent pour terminer les préparatifs de l'examen Chunnin. Puis ce fut au tour de l'équipe de Konohamaru de les laisser car leur sensei, Ebisu, venait d'arriver. Mais avant de partir, Konohamaru se tourna vers Koyo :

" Koyo, c'est bien ça ?

Oui, c'est bien ça.

Prend soin de lui.

Pardon ?

Naruto nii-san. Même si je sais qu'il doit être fort à l'heure qu'il est, je voudrais que tu le protèges. Tu dois sûrement être très forte pour que le vieil ermite te laisse l'accompagner non ?"

Koyo observa son jeune ami et frère de cœur. Celui-ci continue de la regarder droit dans les yeux tandis que les autres les observent à la dérober.

Koyo continua d'observer le jeune genin avant de lui sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras, lui ébouriffants au passage les cheveux.

"Promis", ce fût la seule chose qu'elle lui dit avant de le relâcher. Konohamaru se retourna vers son équipe et ils les saluèrent avant de partir.

" Bien, nous pouvons y aller, maître Hokage" dit Koyo avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs marches vers le terrain. Arrivés là-bas, Tsunade et Shizune s'éloignèrent du terrain pour se poster sous un bosquet. Koyo et Sakura quant à elles, se positionnèrent face à leur sensei au milieu du terrain.

"Bien, commençons, dit Kakashi. Votre but est de me prendre ces clochettes par tous les moyens que vous connaissez, dit-il en montrant les clochettes en question Vous êtes prêtes ?"

Tandis que Sakura s'éloigna en vitesse et se cacha derrière des buissons, Koyo resta face à son sensei. Celui-ci fût étonné de la voir face à lui et non cachée dans les alentours. Puis elle se lança. Elle lança des kunaïs en direction de Kakashi qui les contra en lançant des shurikens.

Kakashi s'avança vers elle afin de lui donner un coup au visage, mais Koyo réussi à dévier son coup et projeta sa jambe vers le thorax du sensei. Celui-ci, sous la force du coup, fut projeté à près de dix mètres de la jeune femme. Il fit des signes et lança un :

"Katon : Gökakyu no jutsu"

Une énorme boule de feu de feu se dirigea vers Koyo qui à son tour utilisa une technique de type suiton :

"Suiton : Suijin Heki"

Une barrière d'eau protégea Naruto de la boule de feu, qui en entrant en contact avec la boule de feu provoqua une grosse boule de vapeur les entourant ainsi que l'ensemble du terrain.

"Cette fille est bien plus coriace que ce que je pensais. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Elle ne doit sûrement pas avoir plus de la vingtaine. Mais savoir ce genre de techniques, elle a dû avoir un excellent maître, pensa Kakashi."

Lorsqu'il put enfin voire à nouveau son adversaire, il vit Sakura se tenir aux côtés de Koyo en position de défense. Il observa Koyo soudainement une technique d'apparition :

"Invocation : Raiko Kenka."

Apparut alors entre les mains de Koyo un katana blanc.

"Sakura. Allons-y ensemble.

Oui !"

Elles s'élancèrent ensemble vers Kakashi. Tsunade quant à elle, est impressionnée par le combat mais plus particulièrement par Koyo.

 **2 heures plus tard**

Elles étaient encore ensemble, Koyo se restreignant afin de ne pas montrer ses réelles compétences, lorsqu'elle eut une idée en tête afin de réussir face à Kakashi.

" Sakura ?

Oui ?

Est-ce qu'il lit tout le temps son livre ?

Euh oui, pourquoi ?

On va s'en servir.

D'accord, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait…"

Soudain l'idée de Koyo germa dans sa tête.

" Tu veux dire que … ?

Exactement, tu as tout compris."

Elles sortirent de leur cachette et Koyo mis en place son idée :

" Au fait, sensei. Dans le nouveau tome du "Paradis du Batifolage", il y a une scène qui est …"

Kakashi, en entendant cette phrase mis ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux afin de ne pas pouvoir lire sur les lèvres de Koyo grâce à son sharingan. Les jeunes femmes en profitèrent alors pour attraper les clochettes.

Lorsque Kakashi ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, il fut étonné de voir les deux jeunes femmes en face de lui avec en main chacune, une clochette.

" Vous… vous…" fit-il avant de laisser retomber sa tête après avoir compris le stratagème utilisé contre lui.

Un oiseau dans les airs se posa soudainement sur l'épaule de Koyo dont le mauvais pressentiment revint en force avant qu'elle ne détache le message accroché à la pâte de l'oiseau.


	3. Mauvais présage

Koyo déroula le message mais ce qu'elle lut la pétrifia. Kakashi et Sakura remarquèrent les traits du visage de Koyo se durcirent.

" Il y a un problème ? Demanda Kakashi.

Oui, une affaire très urgente. Je dois vous laisser. Dites à maître hokage que je dois m'absenter.

Où vas-tu ?

Je dois aider un ami. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je suis désolée.

Est-ce que cet ami c'est Naruto ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?! Je savais qu'il aurait dû rentrer aujourd'hui ! S'écria Sakura.

Du calme Sakura, lui dit Kakashi.

Mais sensei…

Il va très bien. C'est un autre de mes qui a besoin de moi. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Où ? Lui demanda Sakura.

Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux rien vous dire. Je dois partir immédiatement.

Très bien mais laisse-nous au moins prévenir maître Tsunade et t'accompagner, déclara Sakura.

Sakura, je suis désolée mais ma réponse est non."

Koyo se retourna et utilisa une technique d'invocation.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu"

Un loup de près d'un mètre cinquante apparut devant eux. Son pelage de jais ressort énormément de par ses yeux dorés aux pupilles fendues.

" Makkura, fit-elle en guise de salutation.

Salut. Tu as besoin de moi à ce que je vois, dit-il après avoir observé Kakashi et Sakura.

Oui, nous devons partir immédiatement.

Très bien, monte."

Koyo monta sur le dos de Makkura et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Kakashi s'avança :

" Sérieusement, on ferait mieux de venir avec vous.

Écoutez-moi tous les deux. Je refuse que vous veniez avec moi, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous.

Oui mais avec nous tu pourras… dit Sakura.

Ça suffit comme ça, dit Tsunade en arrivant près d'eux. Koyo, qui est cet ami ?"

Après un temps de réflexion, Koyo flancha et leur avoua :

"Le maître kazekage."

Les autres la regardèrent surpris :

"L'Akatsuki ? Demanda Tsunade.

Oui.

Si c'est ça, dans ce cas prends Kakashi et Sakura avec toi. Vous deux, dit-elle en se retournant vers eux, préparez-vous et rejoignez au plus vite l'entrée ! Vous partez immédiatement !

Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut pour les armes et la nourriture dans des parchemins."

Elle utilisa à nouveau la technique d'invocation et deux autres loups apparurent. L'un blanc comme la neige et l'autre, le pelage roux.

" Montez ! Nous serons à Suna d'ici environ cinq heures."

Et ils s'exécutèrent. Kakashi monta sur le loup blanc tandis que Sakura monta sur le roux.

"Maitre hokage, dit Koyo. Si vous le juger nécessaire envoyer une équipe de renfort."

Puis ils partirent tandis que Tsunade et Shizune se précipitent pour rejoindre le bureau.

Durant le trajet, Kakashi et Sakura ne cessèrent pas d'observer Koyo. Un peu plus de trois heures étaient passées depuis leur départ.

"Koyo ? L'appela Kakashi, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était instauré.

Oui ?

Est-ce que nous arriverons vraiment à temps ?"

Koyo l'observa avant de lui répondre :

" Oui. Dès que l'on sera là-bas essayé de dormir un peu pendant que je m'occupe du frère du maître kazekage.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Sakura.

Kankuro-san s'est battu contre l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Il aurait été empoissonné.

Alors laisse-moi m'en occuper. Je peux très bien…

Non. Vous irez vous reposer. Nous partirons aussitôt que je me serai occupé de Kankuro-san.

Pourquoi se presser ?

Pour une seule et unique raison. Si jamais le bijuu qui est scellé en maître kazekage est extrait complètement, alors il mourra, dit-elle d'un ton lugubre."

Les deux compagnons la regardèrent sous le choc puis Koyo reprit :

" Nous arrivons à Suna."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, ils descendirent du dos des loups et ceux-ci disparurent. Un garde vint vers eux en courant :

" Oh Kami-sama ! Vous êtes arrivée Koyo-san !

Oui, je vous demanderai de conduire mes compagnons afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. Je vais m'occuper au plus vite de Kankuro-san.

Très bien, suivez-moi, dit-il en se tournant vers les compagnons de Koyo qui fit apparaître des sacs de provisions et d'armes pour chacun.

Allez-y, leur dit-elle en leur tendant les sacs.

Est-ce que vous êtes sûre ? Demanda le jonin.

Oui, allez-y. Allez-vous reposer tous les deux, je viendrai vous réveiller une fois que j'aurai fini de soigner Kankuro-san.

Très bien, lui répondit-il. Sakura, allons-y.

Bien.

Kakashi-sensei ? l'interpella Koyo.

Oui ?

Essayez de trouver un plan en attendant, dit-elle en souriant.

Hmm, acquiesça-t-il."

Sakura et Kakashi allèrent retrouver leurs chambres respectives mais Sakura n'arrivant pas à dormir alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de Kakashi. Celui-ci, assis sur le lit, lui permit d'entrer et lorsque la porte se referma, elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

" Sensei, est-ce que vous lui faites confiance ?

Koyo ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Hmm, oui.

J'ai du mal à lui faire confiance. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Nous ne savons rien d'elle en dehors de son nom et qu'elle utilise le suiton. Qu'elle peut faire apparaître des loups ainsi que des armes. Pendant trois ans, nous n'avons pas vu ni Naruto ni Jiraya-sama. Et aujourd'hui, Jiraya-sama revient au village avec elle. Et s'il arriver malheur à Naruto ?

C'est vrai que l'on ne connaît pas grand-chose sur elle, mais si maître Tsunade et maître Jiraya ont confiance en elle alors nous devons lui faire confiance. En ce qui me concerne, je les crois quand ils disent qu'il n'a toujours pas fini son entraînement mais je suis sûr qu'il reviendra le plus vite possible.

Hmm, vous avez sûrement raison. Bien, je vous laisse vous reposez sensei. Bonne nuit, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Bonne nuit Sakura, lui répondit-il."

Puis le silence revint dans la chambre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant au loin. Le visage de Koyo repassant dans son esprit.

"Koyo…"

 **7 heures plus tard**

Koyo se releva du lit exténué et se mit à la recherche de ses compagnons. Au cours du trajet, elle se mit à penser aux paroles du frère de Gaara.

 **DEBUT FLASH BACK**

Il lui a fallu cinq longues heures pour soigner Kankuro. Mais avant de se reposer, Kankuro lui avait donné un morceau de tissu déchiré de la tenue de l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki.

" S'il te plaît, l'a supplié Kankuro. Ramène-le, sauve Gaara.

Je te le promets Kankuro-san, lui promit-elle avant de le laisser afin de se reposer."

 **FIN FLASH-BACK**

Elle chercha ses compagnons et les retrouva finalement grâce à la trace de leurs chakras. Préférant ne pas rejoindre Sakura, Koyo se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouve Kakashi avant de toquer et de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Kakashi se réveilla et s'assit dans le lit lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Lorsque la porte se referma sur la jeune kunoichi, il demanda :

"Vous avez réussi ?

Koyo lui répondit par un sourire avant d'opiner de la tête.

" Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez pu vous reposer ?

Oui pas d'inquiétude. Et vous ?

J'ai pu dormir au moins deux heures.

Est-ce que ça ira ?

Oui. Ne vous inquiété pas.

Je vois. Je vais me préparer, dit-il en se relevant.

Bien.

Koyo ?

Oui ?

Merci d'avoir accepté de nous prendre avec toi. Je veux dire avec vous enfin…

Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Je n'y vois aucun problème au contraire. "

Koyo resta silencieuse un instant puis elle s'approcha de Kakashi et le surprit en le prenant dans ses bras, le visage caché contre la poitrine de celui-ci. Passé le choc, Kakashi mis ses bras autour d'elle et la serra un peu plus contre lui, l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure de la jeune femme.

" Koyo ?

Je suis juste encore un peu fatiguée. Je n'ai pas totalement récupéré. Kankuro-san… Kankuro-san a réussi à arracher un morceau de tissu de l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Vraiment ?

Oui. J'ai envoyé Makkura ainsi que deux autres de mes loups il y a un peu plus d'une heure pour qu'ils puissent faire un repérage des lieux.

Bien.

Kakashi-sensei ?

Oui Koyo ?

Une fois là-bas, soyez tous prudents, s'il vous plaît.

Ne t'inquiète pas."

Koyo se retira de l'étreinte de Kakashi et était sur le point de sortir lorsque Kakashi la retenue :

"Koyo ?

Oui sensei ? Fit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Toi aussi.

Pardon ?

Toi aussi sois prudente."

Koyo lui sourit avant de sortir laissant le jonin seul dans la chambre.

Kakashi et Sakura retrouvèrent Koyo à l'entrée du village accompagnée d'une femme âgée. Femme âgée qui, dès qu'elle vit Kakashi tenta de l'attaquer mais Koyo se mit en travers de son chemin.

" Chiyo-baasama, je vous en prie. Cela suffit. Ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Je suis désolée, s'excusa Chiyo auprès de Kakashi après s'être calmée. Je vous ai confondu avec le croc blanc de Konoha.

Je vois. Il s'agissait de mon père, dit-il après un instant de silence.

Je vous présente Chiyo-baasama. Elle va nous accompagner durant cette mission, dit Koyo avant de s'éloigner."

Kakashi observa Chiyo et entendit tout à coup quelqu'un faire une invocation. Se tournant, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Koyo qui a invoqué deux des loups qui les avaient accompagnés. Makkura n'étant pas là.

" Allons-y, dit-elle.

Comment va-t-on faire Koyo ? Demanda Sakura. Nous sommes quatre.

C'est très simple. Kakashi-sensei montera sur le dos de Yuki et vous deux irez sur celui de Akai.

Et toi ? Demanda à son tour Kakashi.

Je vais courir.

Quoi ?! Koyo ! Comment vas-tu faire pour tenir le rythme ? Tes loups courent bien plus vite que la normale.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit soudainement Yuki.

Elle peut facilement nous concurrencer, répliqua Akai.

Quoi ?! Est-ce que c'est vrai Koyo ?

Oui.

Alors pourquoi avoir invoquer Makkura à ce moment-là ?

Non seulement je me doutais que vous feriez tous pour venir avec moi mais aussi pour la raison que le voyage vers Konoha et notre duel m'ont épuisée. Yuki ? Akai ?

Oui ?

Allons-y. Guidez nous là-bas."

Kakashi monta sur le dos de Yuki, tandis que Sakura et Chiyo-baasama montèrent sur celui de Akai, Koyo les suivants de près.


	4. Rencontre en chemin

Près de trois heures venaient de passées depuis leur départ.

" Faisons une pause ici, déclara Kakashi.

Bien, répondit Sakura."

Une fois à terre, Kakashi ainsi que Chiyo-baasama et Sakura descendirent du dos des loups. Ils virent Koyo s'éloigner sans un mot entre les arbres.

" Koyo ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Sakura."

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Silence qui fut rompu par Akai.

" Ne vous faites pas de mourons. Elle est juste allée méditer dans son coin.

Méditer ? Demanda Chiyo-baasama.

Oui, intervint Yuki.

Elle aurait pu le faire ici, répliqua Sakura.

Elle aurait pu c'est vrai. Mais elle ne le souhaite pas.

Mais pourquoi ?!

Koyo n'aime pas être déranger lorsqu'elle médite.

Est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler d'elle ?

Désolé, mais ma réponse est non. Je ne vous dirai rien sur elle.

Pourquoi ?

Ce n'est en aucun cas à nous de vous dire quoique ce soit sur elle. Il s'agit de sa vie. Si elle ne veut pas vous en parler, alors elle ne le fera pas, expliqua Akai.

S'il vous plaît, supplia Sakura.

Ça suffit Sakura. Ils ont raison. C'est son droit de nous parler ou non d'elle. Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de sa vie.

En ce qui concerne Koyo, tu peux laisser tomber, fit Yuki.

Quand Koyo ne souhaite pas que l'on sache des choses sur sa vie, elle les cache mieux que n'importe qui. Si un jour elle souhaite vous parler, elle le fera. Mais jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne, évite d'essayer de la côtoyer pour lui soutirer des informations. Elle fera tout pour que tu la laisse tranquille. Même s'il faut qu'elle passe par la force, dit Akai à Sakura.

Vu que vous avez l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, allons-y avant d'arriver trop tard, dit Koyo en revenant de sa méditation, agacée du comportement de la jeune kunoichi."

Les autres se relevèrent et prirent leurs sacs avant de monter sur le dos des loups, Sakura jetant un coup d'œil énervé à Koyo.

Le jour venait de prendre place et près d'une heure venait de passer dans un silence total avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans une plaine au milieu de laquelle se trouve quelqu'un qui n'est autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa.

Koyo s'avança un peu plus vers lui. Le trio réagit et se mit à sa hauteur lorsqu'Itachi pointa son index en direction de Koyo. Kakashi lança le premier l'offensive en utilisant le chidori face à leur ennemi mais celui-ci réussi à dévier l'attaque. Ce fut au tour de Koyo d'attaquer.

"Katon : ryuka no jutsu"

Un dragon de feu apparut et se jeta sur sa cible. Et puis elle vit soudain les corps de Kakashi, Sakura et Chiyo-baasama au sol et ses doutes se confirmèrent.

"Quand ? Se demanda-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas regardé directement dans les yeux. Est-ce que … Depuis qu'il m'a pointé du doigt ! Et son chakra…"

Elle entendit des gémissements dans son dos et vit les corps se relever avec difficultés avant de prendre l'apparence d'Itachi. Elle dissipa aussitôt le genjutsu et hurla :

"Vous trois, allez-vous-en !

Quoi ?! Hurla Sakura.

Akai ! Yuki ! Ramenez-les jusqu'au repère !

Et toi ? Demanda Kakashi.

Je reste. Je m'occupe de lui. Dépêchez-vous ! Ils ne vont sûrement plus tarder à finir l'extraction !

Bien, répondit Kakashi. Rejoins-nous au plus vite, dit-il avant de se tourner vers les autres. Allons-y !"

Puis ils partirent avec les loups, laissant Koyo seule face à Itachi.

" Si tu penses pouvoir me battre, tu te fourvoie, dit Itachi.

Parce que tu penses que tu vas pouvoir me tuer ?! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Itachi.

Qui est-tu ?

Qui je suis n'a aucune importance maintenant. Ce qui m'intéresse par contre, c'est connaître la vrai histoire derrière le massacre de ton clan !

Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus. Pourquoi me poser cette question ?

Je te l'ai dit. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote."

Koyo créa deux clones au cas où Itachi se mettrait à l'attaquer, un troisième se cachant derrière Koyo et les deux autres clones avant de partir rejoindre discrètement l'équipe de Konoha en utilisant l'hiraishin.

"Je veux comprendre Itachi. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué ton frère cette nuit-là ?"

Koyo, voyant Itachi la fixant toujours sans dire un mot, décida alors de passer à un cran supérieur.

"Bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

Koyo, les mains en position de mudra, disparut soudain de la vue d'Itachi qui ne put la sentir à temps lorsqu'elle réapparut dans son dos malgré son sharingan. Elle posa immédiatement la paume de sa main droite sur le front d'Itachi qui ne put réagir à temps contre elle.

"Fuuinjutsu : Kako no Omoide (souvenirs passés)"

Elle vit alors tous les souvenirs d'Itachi concernant le massacre de son clan. Le clan placé dans un quartier sous la surveillance des membres de l'ANBU, l'écartement de la plupart des décisions prisent par le conseil. Le coup d'état que le clan prévoyait afin de mettre le père de Sasuke et Itachi à la place du hokage. Leur père se servant d'Itachi comme espion dans l'ANBU. Le retournement de celui-ci parce qu'il préféra sacrifier son clan afin d'éviter une nouvelle guerre à cause d'instabilité politique. Le Troisième Hokage contre l'idée de les éliminer tandis que les deux conseillers et Danzo était pour. La mort de son cousin et meilleur ami : Shisui. L'ordre de Danzo pour l'élimination du clan sans le consentement du hokage. La demande d'Itachi auprès du Hokage afin que Sasuke soit protégé. Son départ de Konoha. Son arrivée parmi les membres l'Akatsuki.

Sous le choc, Koyo recula de quelque pas, fixant Itachi, abasourdi par la révélation de ces souvenirs.

"Tu…. Tu…"

Incapable de parler, Koyo laissa libre court à ses larmes face à Itachi qui continue de l'observer.

"Pendant tout ce temps, tu as…

Oui. Maintenant tu connais l'histoire en ce qui concerne le massacre de mon clan.

Itachi…

Je ne suis pas Itachi.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ce corps ne m'appartiens pas. Le chef de l'Akatsuki a utilisé une technique nous permettant d'utiliser un corps afin d'y transférer une partie de notre chakra et de notre prendre notre apparence.

Je… je vois. Itachi tu…, mais Koyo se fit couper par Itachi.

Je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es.

Koyo. Koyo Kaze. Mais tu me connais sous une autre identité."

Itachi plissa les yeux dès qu'elle lui dit cela.

"Je ne me rappel pas t'avoir déjà rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Parce que tu m'as connu sous une autre apparence."

Koyo prit alors son ancienne apparence sous les yeux ébahis d'Itachi.

"Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il.

Oui. Ou plutôt ce qu'on pensait.

Comment ça ?

C'est une longue histoire. Mais…

Tu me la raconteras une prochaine fois dans ce cas-là.

Hn.

Tes amis sont arrivés là-bas. Je vais devoir te laisser.

D'accord.

À bientôt, Uzumaki Naruto.

Au revoir, Itachi."

Celui-ci annula ensuite la technique, laissant derrière lui le corps d'un membre du conseil de Suna et Koyo.

Pendant ce temps-là, le clone qui rejoignit l'équipe, se mit à se battre aux côtés de Kakashi face à leur adversaire Deidara tandis que Sakura et Chiyo-baasama luttent contre Sasori. Un autre clone récupéra le kazekage, toujours en vie malgré une partie du bijuu scellé.

Koyo se décida alors à utiliser une technique particulièrement puissante contre le blond mais elle sentit l'équipe de renfort qu'elle reconnut sur le champ. Gaï, Lee, Tenten et Neji.

Neji et Lee les aidèrent tandis que Tenten et Gaï aidèrent Sakura et la vieille.

Neji réussit à arriver derrière son ennemi et utilisa « Les soixante quatre poings du Hakke ». Les tenketsus de Deidara furent touchés et il ne put se défendre face à Lee qui utilisa la technique de « La Fleur du Lotus Recto » activant ainsi la Première Porte.

Deidara se retrouva au sol, inconscient, le clone de Koyo s'approcha de lui et vérifia son pouls tandis que les autres se réunirent autour d'eux.

« Il est en vit. »

Kakashi se baissa à son tour et ligota leur ennemi avant de dire :

« Mission accompli. Quand est-il des autres Neji ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers celui-ci. »

Neji activa son Byakugan et fouilla du regard la grotte dans laquelle se trouver les quatres autres ninjas.

« C'en est fini. Ils ont réussi à le tuer.

\- Bien, déclara Kakashi. Emportons celui-là. Il pourra sûrement nous en dire plus sur l'Akatsuki. Profitons qu'il soit inconscient pour nous mettre en route.

\- Bien, dirent Neji et Lee. »


	5. Retour à Konoha

Sur le point de repartir vers Suna, Neji se tourna vers le clone de Koyo et sans la lâcher du regard, demanda aux autres :

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Koyo Kaze. C'est grâce à elle et les loups si nous avons pût arriver à temps ici, dit Kakashi tandis que Sakura opina de la tête pour confirmer.

\- Je vois. Tu viens de Konoha ? Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu au village, déclara Neji en voyant le bandeau de Koyo autour du cou.

\- En effet. Je ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Je bouge tout le temps.

\- Elle est revenu à Konoha avec Maître Jiraya l'autre jour, dit Sakura d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Vraiment ?! Demandèrent en même temps les membres de l'équipe 11.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Koyo tout en maudissant secrètement Sakura pour la révélation.

\- Mais si tu es venu avec Maître Jiraya, tu as dû sûrement voir Naruto, s'exclama Lee.

\- Hmm.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?! Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?! S'exclama-t-il à nouveau.

\- Lee, tu devrais la laissé tranquille, lui dirent en même temps Kakashi et Tenten.

\- Oui mais je voudrais vraiment savoir où est notre camarade et pourquoi il n'est pas venu.

\- Ça suffit Lee, dit Neji. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'épuise avec tes questions ?

\- Ah. Je suis sincèrement désolé euh…

\- Koyo.

\- Oui, pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'épuiser avec mes questions.

\- Excuses acceptés, dit-elle gentiment.

\- Dis Koyo ?

\- Oui Sakura ? demanda Koyo, un mauvais pressentiment lui sautant à la gorge.

\- Tu sais où se trouve Naruto. Est-ce qu'on pourra allez le voir après notre retour de mission ?

\- Le voir ? Non. Il n'en est pas question.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?

\- Pour la simple et bonne question qu'il en va de sa sécurité mais aussi celle du village.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Ça suffit Sakura ! Cesse donc de la chercher, hurla Kakashi en coupant son élève.

\- Mais senseï, je … mais Chiyo-baasama l'empêcha de continuer en lui coupant à son tour la parole.

\- Ton senseï a raison. Laisse-là donc tranquille. Elle ne t'a rien fait que je sache. »

Sans que qui que ce soit n'est le temps de réagir, Sakura s'approcha du clone et fit un geste qui surprit tout autant le clone que les autres. Elle lui donna un coup de poing au visage qui la fit tomber au sol.

« Nous sommes des amis de Naruto. Ça fait maintenant trois ans qu'on attend tous son retour au village ! Pourquoi refuses-tu donc de nous laisser aller le voir ?! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste Koyo ! Hurla-t-elle en larmes. C'est notre ami !»

Kakashi, Yuki et Akai furent les premiers à réagir. Tandis que les loups se mirent à côté d'elle et à grogner face à Sakura, Kakashi éloigna Sakura du clone, dont le regard ne quittait pas le sol. Elle finit par se relever en s'appuyant sur Akai.

« Koyo ? fit Tenten en voulant se rapprocher le bras tendu vers elle.

Ça va aller, fit-elle en reculant, sa main couvrant sa joue droite avant de la poser sur le coin de sa bouche où un filet de sang s'étaler.

Tu saignes, répliqua-t-elle

Ce n'est rien, ça ira. »

« Toi et moi allons avoir une sacrée discussion à notre retour auprès du maître Hokage Sakura, dit Kakashi à son élève.

Senseï...

Ça suffit, Sakura. D'ici notre retour et qu'on clarifie cette histoire, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle. C'est compris ?

O.. oui. »

Les autres les observèrent un instant avant de reporter leur regard sur Koyo. Sakura, elle, sécha finalement ses larmes et lança un regard meurtrier à Koyo. Koyo était quant à elle énervé, non plus que ça. Elle était folle de rage. De quel droit Sakura s'autorise-t-elle à lui parler sur ce ton et à lui donner un coup ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas confiance en elle ? Après tout elle est son amie, non ? Si seulement elle pouvait leur dire la vérité.

Relevant finalement son regard et le fixant sur Sakura.

« Franchement, je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de te laisser venir si c'est pour que tu viennes me prendre la tête et que tu te permettes de me donner un coup. Je te l'ai dit quand je suis arrivé à Konoha, non ?! Naruto est en sécurité et continu de s'entraîner. Contente-toi de ça Haruno ! Senseï, nous devrions peut-être nous reposer ici. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Kakashi afin de mettre fin à la dispute.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. La nuit est bien entamée maintenant, dit-il avant de se tourner vers les autres. Reposons-nous ici.

\- Nous devrions arriver à Suna d'ici demain, répliqua Gaï.

\- Bien, répondirent en cœur les deux équipes sauf Koyo et Chiyo-baasama. »

Kakashi répartit alors les tâches :

« Neji, Sakura, occupez-vous des tentes.

\- D'accord, répondirent-ils.

\- Tenten, Lee, allez chercher de l'eau.

\- Très bien, s'écria Lee avant de partir précipitamment.

\- Lee, attend-moi, s'époumona sa camarade en essayant de le suivre.

\- Bien, maintenant il faut trouver de la nourriture. Gaï trouve du bois, moi et Koyo allons-nous occuper de la nourriture.

\- Bien, déclara Koyo.

\- Allons-y, dit-il.

\- Hmm. Yuki, Akai vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer tous les deux. Passez le bonjour de ma part aux autres.

\- Ça marche ma grande. Repose-toi bien. Salut, dit Yuki avant de disparaître.

\- Faites attention à vous. Bye, dit à son tour Akai avant de disparaître à son tour. »

Puis le clone de l'élève et le maître s'en allèrent dans la forêt, laissant derrière eux Sakura, Neji et Chiyo-baasama s'occuper du camp et de Gaara.

Cela faisait moins de cinq minutes qu'ils étaient partis quand Kakashi s'arrêta et se tournant vers elle, lui dit :

« Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour Sakura et le coup qu'elle t'a donné, dit-il en touchant la blessure au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme, la faisant rougir sous son geste.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas votre faute, répondit-elle en détournant son regard. Vous n'êtes pas responsable.

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien, fit-il en retournant le visage de celle-ci vers lui, son regard plongeant dans le sien. Je comprends parfaitement le fait qu'elle veuille revoir Naruto mais elle n'est pas la seule. Nous sommes plusieurs à vouloir le voir. Mais elle n'a pas à être dure avec toi. Elle n'a en aucun cas le droit de dire que tu es égoïste alors que toi et Maître Jiraya protéger Naruto. Non seulement ça, mais elle se permets de donner un coup à une partenaire.

\- Senseï... merci.

\- Bien, allons-y. Dépêchons-nous. »

Koyo acquiesça mais au fond d'elle, c'était une explosion de sentiments qu'elle ressentait, dont l'un prédominer. Celui de l'accablement. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Au campement, Neji et Chiyo-baasama étaient préoccuper à cause de la discussion tandis que Sakura veiller sur Gaara.

« Sakura, l'appela Neji.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devrais t'excuser auprès d'elle, dit-il en parlant de Koyo. Elle ne t'a rien fait de mal.

\- Hmm, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Quand je l'ai vu avec Maître Jiraya dans le bureau de Maître Tsunade à la place de Naruto, je me suis senti mal. Je croyais vraiment que Naruto était de retour mais finalement c'est elle qui était présente. Et puis durant l'entraînement, je l'ai vu se battre avec Kakashi-senseï. A la fin, elle a été prévenu pour l'attaque envers Gaara-san. Au début, elle ne voulait pas nous laisser venir avec elle mais finalement elle a accepté.

\- Je vois, dit soudainement Chiyo-baasama. Tu lui reproche de prendre la place de ce Naruto. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suppose que oui, répondit Sakura.

\- Sakura, tu devrais t'excuser tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Neji.

\- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. »

Après avoir mangé, ils discutèrent longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un gémissement non loin d'eux. Il s'agissait de Gaara. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur les visages au-dessus de lui. Sakura vérifia que tout aller bien et déclara qu'il lui fallait du repos suite à l'extraction avant de lui tendre une assiette mise de côté pour lui si jamais il se réveillé durant la nuit et voulait manger. Ils décidèrent de faire chacun un tour de garde pendant que les autres iraient dormir particulièrement Gaara, encore trop épuisé à la suite de l'extraction. Il en fut décider ainsi dans l'ordre : Neji, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Chiyo-baasama, Gaï, Kakashi et enfin Koyo.

Lorsque vint le tour de celle-ci, Koyo s'approcha de Kakashi, assit non loin des tentes :

Senseï ?

Hmm.

Je prends la relève. Vous pouvez vous reposer.

Sois prudente, dit-il en se relevant.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien.

A plus tard Koyo.

Bonne nuit. »

Une fois que Kakashi eut rejoint sa tente, la vrai Koyo apparut à côté du clone et pris sa place tandis que le clone partis dans la forêt avant de disparaître.

Le lendemain Koyo et ses compagnons se dirigèrent vers Suna. Gaara, toujours épuisé, était sur le dos de Kakashi.

Près de deux jours passèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Suna. Le village tout entier attendait leur retour avec impatience. Temari et Kankuro en tête ainsi que l'élève de Gaara, Matsuri, et le frère de Chiyo-baasama. Lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, le peuple de Suna se mit à les approcher heureux et applaudissant les ninjas mais surtout le retour de leur Kazekage.

Les équipes de Konoha étaient sur le point de quitter Suna. Gaara ainsi que Kankuro et Temari se tenant en face d'eux. Cinq jours étaient passés depuis leur retour à Suna et ils ont pu enfin se reposer.

Gaara s'approcha de Koyo et leva sa main afin de la lui serrer. Koyo comprenant son geste s'approcha à son tour et ils se serrèrent la main devant les autres ninjas.

« Merci infiniment. Merci de m'avoir sauvé Koyo-san.

\- Je vous en prie Maître Kazekage, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui.

\- Koyo-san. Si vous avez pu me sauver à temps, c'est en partis grâce à toi. Au nom de notre village Koyo-san, je souhaiterai que tu acceptes ceci en guise de remerciements envers toi et Konoha. Temari ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en s'approchant de Koyo avec dans les mains un parchemin qu'elle tendis à Gaara.

\- Seule toi peut l'ouvrir ainsi que la Godaïme Hokage.

\- Merci Maître Kazekage, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Êtes-vous prêt ? Demanda-t-elle aux autres.

\- Oui ! répondit vivement la bête fauve de Konoha.

\- Bien partons, dit Kakashi. Maitre Kazekage, merci pour votre hospitalité.

\- Ce n'est rien comparé au service rendu par Konoha. Quand vous verrez Naruto après son retour, dites-lui bonjour de ma part. « Si seulement tu savais que je suis là devant toi Gaara, pensa Koyo ». Je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous.

\- Bien, nous le lui dirons. Merci à vous. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir. »

Puis ils se retournèrent tous et partirent. Le chemin du retour se passa sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et passèrent les portes de Konoha, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers le bureau de Maître Tsunade faire leur rapport de mission.

Une fois arriver devant la porte du bureau du Maître Hokage, Kakashi toqua et ils pénétrèrent tous à l'intérieur une fois qu'elle les autorisa à entrer.

« Bonjour Hokage-sama, lui dirent-ils pour la saluer.

\- Bonjour à vous et bon retour. Kakashi ? »

Celui-ci opina en comprenant et commença à faire son rapport. Une fois finit, se fut Sakura qui prit la parole et annonça à tous qu'avant qu'il meurt Sasori lui donna une information concernant un rendez-vous et qu'il devait se rendre au Pont Tenshi pour y rencontrer son espion leur laissant maintenant un délai de quatre jours. Tsunade se retourna et fixa l'assemblée devant elle.

« Vous avez fait du très bon travail. Équipe 11 je vous laisse quartier libre, reposez-vous bien. Je vous donne une semaine. Vous pouvez y aller.

Oui ! dirent-ils avant de sortir.

Quant à vous l'équipe 7, dit Tsunade en observant Sakura et Kakashi, je vais essayer de trouver deux personnes qui vous aideront au cours de cette mission, dit-elle.

Hokage-sama ? fit Kakashi.

Oui ?

Si je peux me permettre, dit Kakashi en se plaçant aux côtés de Koyo.

Dis-moi.

Je voulais vous parler du comportement incorrect de Sakura envers Koyo.

Qu'est-ce que... Sakura ? fit-elle en se retournant vers elle.

Je...

Juste avant que nous retournions à Suna, Sakura a tenté d'obtenir des réponses de la part de Koyo par rapport à Naruto en ce qui concerne sa localisation. Mais la situation a vite dégénérée et avant que nous ayons eus le temps de réagir, Sakura s'en est pris à Koyo.

Comment ça ?! hurla-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas hésiter à lui donner un coup au visage devant nous.

Quoi ?! Sakura ! fit-elle en se retournant vers elle. Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça Sakura ?!

Je... je suis désolée, fit Sakura, le regard au sol.

Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu dois des excuses mais envers Koyo !

Je... je suis désolée Koyo, dit-elle envers elle tandis que celle-ci ne daigna pas porter son regard envers Sakura, lui faisant juste signe d'un hochement de tête.

J'ai quelque chose de la part du maître Kazekage, dit Koyo envers Tsunade tout en sortant le parchemin de sa poche.

Bien. Sakura, toi et moi aurons à discuter plus sérieusement de tes actions plus tard. Laisse-nous s'il te plait.

O... Oui. »

Cependant, une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, Sakura se dit que c'était enfin l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Koyo. Elle cacha son chakra et se posta près de la porte. Mais c'est sans compter sur Koyo qui comprit le manège de Sakura avant qu'elle ne sorte et dit :

« Fuuinjutsu : Chinmoku to himitsu tojikomerareta (silence et secrets confinés). »

Se tournant vers Tsunade, elle lui expliqua que Sakura était de l'autre côté de la porte et que le sceau utilisé permettait de parler sans que quiconque ne puisse les entendre.

« Je vois, merci Koyo.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Cette technique est vraiment impressionnante, dit à son tour Kakashi, impressionné qu'elle puisse connaître ce genre de techniques.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle sous la gêne face à son senseï.

\- Tu as dis que tu avais quelque chose pour moi, reprit Tsunade.

\- Oui.

\- Merci, répondit l'Hokage en prenant le parchemin. »

Le parchemin une fois ouvert et posé sur le bureau, Tsunade ne put retenir son exclamation face au traité de paix officiel de Suna envers Konoha.

\- Ça alors, s'exclama Tsunade. Un traité de paix ? Sacrée surprise. Et dire que c'est grâce à toi.

\- Non, le mérite ne vient pas uniquement de moi mais de mes équipiers aussi, lui répondit Koyo, le regard tourné vers Kakashi qui l'observe aussi, le sourire sur leurs lèvres.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as bien raison. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que Suna veut toujours traiter avec nous, lui dit Tsunade.

\- Je suis heureuse que Gaara soit leur Kazekage. Avec lui à leur tête, Suna va énormément changer.

\- C'est bien vrai.

\- Au faite, Koyo ?

\- Oui senseï ?

\- J'aimerais savoir. Comment est-ce que tu as pu te faire connaître autant auprès d'eux ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Il y a environ un an et demi, j'étais en route pour Kiri. Et il se trouve qu'une équipe de Suna était en mission là-bas. Malheureusement leur mission à très mal tournée. Lorsque je les ai trouvés, deux d'entre eux étaient déjà morts. Quant aux trois autres, ils étaient très mal en points. J'ai passé près d'une semaine à nous cacher tous les quatre le temps de les soignés juste assez avant de prendre un bateau avec eux et de traverser notre pays et celui des Rivières avant d'arriver à Suna.

\- Et tu as réussi à les cacher pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Shizune.

\- C'était dur mais oui. J'ai réussi. A notre arrivée à Suna, ils ont tous les trois été pris en charge par une équipe médicale. En ce qui concerne ceux qui sont morts, j'ai rapporté leurs corps que j'avais scellés dans un parchemin afin que leurs familles puissent les enterrés convenablement et pour qu'ils puissent faire aussi leurs deuils. Après quoi je suis resté à Suna pendant trois mois.

\- Je vois. Bien je vais prendre contact avec le Kazekage pour le traité de paix, reprit Tsunade. Vous pouvez y aller. Reposez-vous bien.

\- Oui. Avant que je n'oublie.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne serais pas là demain. Je dois partir vérifier des informations pour Jiraya.

\- D'accord, sois prudente.

\- Oui, répondit-elle tout en mettant fin à sa technique. Au revoir.

\- Maître Hokage, fit Kakashi en s'inclinant légèrement et de rejoindre Koyo.

Avant que la porte ne soit ouverte, Sakura s'enfui afin de ne pas être vu. La porte s'ouvrit sur Kakashi et Koyo qui sortirent du bureau avant de la refermer derrière eux. Sakura les vit partir et se demanda de quoi ils ont bien pu parler.

Tsunade quant à elle, se mit à penser à Koyo.

« Ces deux-là, dit-elle inconsciemment.

Vous voulez parler de Koyo et Kakashi ? demanda Shizune.

Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai parlé à voix haute.

De quoi est-ce que vous parler exactement en disant « ces deux-là » ? »

Koyo semble avoir plus qu'une simple affection envers Kakashi. Je dirais même qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. En ce qui concerne Kakashi, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'est pas si insensible au charme de Koyo, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Maintenant que j'y pense. C'est vrai qu'elle semblait gêner lorsque Kakashi-san lui a fait cette remarque par rapport à sa technique. »


	6. Mission au Pont Tenshi

Mission au Pont Tenshi

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau de Tsunade avec Kakashi, Koyo décida d'aller manger.

« Kakashi-senseï ?

Oui ?

Je vais manger. Est-ce que vous aimeriez venir ?

Maintenant que tu le dis, pourquoi pas ? »

A peine sont-ils sortis de la Tour, qu'ils se firent aborder par Konohamaru.

« Nee-chan ! S'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant devant eux. Kakashi-senseï !

\- Bonjour Konohamaru, salua la jeune kunoichi.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- On va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Koyo. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien. Je ne vous ai pas vus ces derniers jours.

\- C'est normal, nous étions en mission à Suna, l'informa Koyo.

\- Tu veux dire que tu faisais partie de l'équipe de sauvetage avec Kakashi-senseï et Sakura-neechan ?! Demanda-t-il sous le choc.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en lançant un regard amusé à Kakashi dont la situation l'amuse.

\- Waouh, fit-il fasciné. J'avais raison. Tu es trop forte !»

A cette remarque, Koyo se mit à rire.

« Si tu le dis. Si ça ne te dérange pas, on pensés aller manger. Tu veux venir ?

\- Ah c'est vrai ? Je peux vraiment vous accompagner ?! demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le senseï.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que vous avez un lieu à me proposer ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle se doutait de la réponse.

\- Oui, on peut allez manger des ramens chez Ichiraku. Tu verras, ils sont supers bons ! Ce sont les meilleurs au monde ! « C'est bien ce que je pensais, pensa Koyo).

\- Très bien, allons-y.

\- Oui. »

Une fois arrivé devant le restaurant, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent, la jeune femme au milieu :

« Bonjour. Soyez la bienvenue, s'exclama Teuchi.

\- Bonjour, répondirent-ils.

\- Oh Konohamaru ! Kakashi-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien et vous ? répondit Konohamaru.

\- Haha comme toujours. Je vais bien. Oh qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Koyo.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Koyo Kaze. Enchantée.

\- Enchanté, jeune fille.

\- Enchantée Koyo-san, dit Ayame en s'avançant.

\- Voici ma fille Ayame.

\- Enchantée Ayame.

\- Dites-moi je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici, dit soudainement Teuchi.

\- Haha, oui en effet. Je suis quelqu'un qui voyage beaucoup et fait des missions par-ci par-là.

\- Ah je vois. Mais il faudrait que vous restiez aussi de temps en temps chez vous.

\- C'est vrai. Mais être ninja est un travail qui demande beaucoup de temps et souvent d'être loin de chez soi.

\- Bien, dites-moi qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Hmm, je vais prendre un bol de ramen au miso, s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien. Et vous ?

\- La même chose qu'elle, répondirent Kakashi et Konohamaru.

\- Ça marche. »

Teuchi se retourna et commença à préparer les nouilles avec Ayame. Pendant ce temps, Konohamaru se tourna vers Koyo :

« Dis-moi Koyo.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais quand Naruto-niisan revient ? »

Cette question jeta un vent froid autour d'eux. « Pourquoi toujours cette question ? Nom de dieu, je vais finir par en mourir à force, pensa Koyo. » En entendant le prénom de Naruto, Teuchi se retourna et demanda :

« Naruto ? Vous connaissez Naruto Uzumaki ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Oui, il va bien. Très bien même, dit-elle tout en pensant « Je vais mourir, au secours ! »

\- Alors ? Demanda Konohamaru. »

Koyo soupira et dit :

« Je n'en ai pas encore parlé au Maître Hokage. Il sera sûrement de retour d'ici demain ou après-demain. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »

Elle regarda Konohamaru braillé joyeusement à ses côtés à quel point il est heureux de montrer à Naruto sa nouvelle technique du Sexy Jutsu, qu'il espère être digne d'être son élève, etc. Elle ne le montre pas mais en son for intérieur, Koyo ressentit de la peine et de la culpabilité envers tous ses amis. Et dire qu'elle est là sous leurs yeux mais sous une autre apparence. Mentir pour se protéger mais protéger Konoha de l'Akatsuki. « Si seulement, si seulement je pouvais le dire à Kakashi-senseï. J'aurai aimé en moins avoir un confident pour lui parler de ça. Il comprendrait sûrement, pensa-t-elle. »

C'est en pensant à ça, qu'elle finit son bol et dit :

« Merci pour ce bon repas Teuchi-san.

Oh mais il n'y a pas de quoi. J'espère vous revoir.

Avec joie.

Bien, Konohamaru. On va devoir y aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui. Kakashi-senseï et moi avons quelque chose à faire et puis je dois rejoindre Jiraya, dit-elle en jetant un œil à Kakashi qui compris.

\- Oh d'accord. Je vois. En tout cas, quand tu seras de retour j'espère qu'on pourra faire au moins une mission ensemble avec Naruto-niisan.

\- Haha, peut-être. On y va. Prend soin de toi, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de sortir de l'échoppe avec Kakashi en saluant le propriétaire et sa fille.

\- Promis et toi aussi fait attention à toi Koyo-neechan. »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et sortit. En chemin vers les bains publics où elle sait qu'ils retrouveront Jiraya, elle soupira. Sakura commence franchement à lui taper sur le système à la suivre partout comme ça. « A croire je suis l'ennemie numéro un au monde, se dit-elle. »

Depuis qu'elle vit Koyo sortir du bureau de Maître Tsunade avec Kakashi, Sakura courut afin de pouvoir les suivre et voir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Elle les suivit donc jusque dehors quand elle vit que Konohamaru se tenait près d'eux et se dirigeaient vers l'échoppe d'Ichiraku. Elle se posta dehors non loin de la bâtisse, juste assez pour écouter leur conversation. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit Koyo répondre à Konohamaru :

« Je n'en ai pas encore parlé au Maître Hokage. Il sera sûrement de retour d'ici demain ou après-demain. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »

« Enfin ! Naruto va enfin rentrer ! Pensa-t-elle heureuse. Il faut que j'en parle aux autres. »

Puis elle entendit Koyo dire qu'elle devait partir avec Kakashi et rejoindre Jiraya. Elle les vit sortir et continua sa filature.

Kakashi et Koyo décidèrent d'un commun accord de sauter sur un toit et d'y attendre Sakura.

« Sakura, fit sèchement Kakashi.

\- Franchement Sakura, je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous suis comme ça ? demanda Koyo.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vous suivais pas. En réalité, je te chercher pour pouvoir m'excuser de mon comportement à Suna. C'est tout, dit-elle en essayant de les convaincre.

\- Si c'était réellement pour t'excuser alors pourquoi nous avoir suivis depuis le bureau du Maître Hokage ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Sakura, ça suffit. Cesse de mentir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- A l'instant même où tu as quitté le bureau du maître Hokage, tu as caché immédiatement ton chakra, répliqua Kakashi.

\- Tu vois Sakura, ne crois pas qu'on n'ait pas senti caché ton chakra pour pouvoir écouter à la porte notre conversation avec Maître Tsunade qui plus est d'ordre privé.

\- Je ne...

\- Il m'a pourtant semblait être bien clair l'autre jour, Sakura. Je t'avais clairement dit de ne pas t'approcher de Koyo.

\- Je... Je...

\- Quant à moi, je ne veux pas continuer à perdre mon temps avec toi alors que j'ai une mission importante à accomplir. Kakashi-senseï. Ne perdons pas de temps. Partons, l'interpella Koyo. S'il vous plaît.

\- Hmm, allons-y. Quant à toi Sakura, on en reparlera une bonne fois pour toute et ne penses pas que tu échapperas à quoi que ce soit surtout de la part de maître Hokage. Je te conseil de retourner chez toi et de bien réfléchir à tes actes envers Koyo mais aussi à ce qui t'attends. »

Ils partirent donc et laissèrent derrière eux, Sakura sous le choc de s'être fait avoir comme une débutante.

Une fois arrivée devant les bains publics, ils trouvèrent comme prévu Jiraya en pleine « mission de collecte d'information » pour son fameux livre « Icha Icha Paradise ».

« Tu es là, l'interpella Koyo.

\- Oh salut Koyo. Dit-il en descendant. Tiens, salut Kakashi.

\- Jiraya-sama, répondit-il en faisant un signe de la tête.

\- Toujours sur ta collecte d'information à ce que je vois.

\- Haha, ria-t-il. Au moins tu n'es pas comme Tsunade. Elle, elle m'aurait tué.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose qu'elle. Mais que ce soit elle ou moi ne changera strictement rien. Tu continueras toujours autant à mater les filles même si tu finis par être dans un lit d'hôpital.

\- Haha, tu as bien raison. En tout cas, j'ai entendu parler pour la mission de sauvetage du Kazekage. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

\- Merci, répondit-elle d'un ton monotone.

\- Bon et si tu me disais pourquoi tu as l'air énervé ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'installent tous les trois sur un banc non loin de là.

Koyo soupira et déclara :

« Durant notre mission, nous avons réussis à capturer l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki.

\- Vraiment ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Oui. Il est à Suna. Ils doivent d'ailleurs être encore en train de l'interroger. Et avant de mourir le second à déclarer à Sakura et Chiyo-baasama, qu'il devait se rendre au Pont Tenshi pour y rencontrer son espion. Il ne reste plus que quatre jours avant le rendez-vous. En tout cas, avant notre retour, le kazekage m'a confié un parchemin. Nous étions dans son bureau et avant de sortir, je voulais le lui donner.

\- Mais il y a un hic, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, tu dois savoir que durant la mission Sakura n'a pas cesser de s'en prendre à moi.

\- Lorsque je suis resté au bureau avec Koyo, Sakura est la dernière à sortir et elle a camoufler son chakra pour tenter de savoir de quoi nous allions parler.

\- Elle a peut-être dissimulé son chakra mais j'ai quand même réussi à la débusquer, répliqua Koyo. J'ai dû utiliser un sceau afin qu'elle ne puisse pas nous écouter.

\- Je vois duquel tu parles. Et alors ? demanda Jiraya.

\- Après avoir mis en place le sceau, j'ai sorti de ma poche le parchemin qui m'a été confié et j'ai transmis le parchemin qui se révèle être un traité de paix entre Suna et Konoha.

\- Waouh. Je savais que Suna et Konoha entretiennent de bons accords depuis ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans mais de là à mettre officiellement en place ce traité... Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es venu énerver.

\- La raison ? Sakura.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle a essayé de vous écouter. La suite ?

\- Lorsque nous sommes sortis du bureau, Sakura a essayée de nous prendre en filature. Une fois dehors, on a croisé Konohamaru et nous sommes partis mangés à Ichiraku. Une fois arrivé là-bas, Sakura était toujours derrière nous, elle s'est cachée sur le toit.

\- Haha, laissez-moi deviner. Elle a sorti la vieille excuse du « Non, je te cherchais. » C'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit Kakashi.

\- Oh là là...

\- Cependant, je dois avouer que son comportement laisse à désirer. Maître Hokage souhaite lui parler plus tard en ce qui concerne son comportement envers Koyo, rajouta Kakashi. Et elle n'est pas la seule à le vouloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kakashi ?

\- Koyo a dit avant que Sakura s'en ai pris à elle, mais elle a omis de dire qu'elle s'en est prise physiquement à elle.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Koyo ?

\- Elle m'a donné un coup au visage lorsque nous étions sur le point de retourner à Suna.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour essayer de détenir des informations de ma part sur le retour de Naruto, dit Koyo et Jiraya compris que Kakashi n'est toujours pas au courant de la situation réelle concernant Koyo.

Soudain, ils virent un oiseau voler en rond au-dessus d'eux et comprirent. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le bureau du Maître Hokage. Une fois arrivé, ils purent voir que Tsunade et Shizune n'étaient pas seules. En effet, Sakura est avec elles.

« Bonjour Jiraya-sama, bonjour Koyo.

\- Salut Tsunade, dit Jiraya.

\- Maître Hokage, dit Kakashi.

\- Bonjour, répondit simplement Koyo. »

Elle put observer Sakura qui avait l'air très énervé envers elle. La tension présente entre eux se fit sentir immédiatement dans la pièce mais fut couper court par l'intervention de Tsunade.

« Bien, si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pour vous parler de votre prochaine mission. Sakura, Kakashi, je vous ai assigné deux membres dans l'équipe.

\- Tsunade-sama, est-ce que Koyo doit venir avec nous ? Demanda sèchement Sakura.

\- Non, je ne viens pas, dit froidement Koyo.

\- Bien si on peut continuer la conversation, intervint Tsunade.

\- Vous pouvez continuer Maître Hokage. « Deux personnes approchent, pensa-t-elle. »

\- Merci Koyo. Bien, je vais vous présenter les deux nouveaux membres de l'équipe. »

A ce moment précis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant d'être ouverte lorsque Tsunade donna son accord pour pénétrer dans la salle. Deux personnes pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Le premier est grand, environ 1 m 80, les cheveux courts de couleur châtain et les yeux noirs en forme d'amande. Il porte une variation de la tenue standard d'un ninja de Konoha. Le col de son haut remonte jusqu'à son menton. Son bandeau frontal prend la forme d'un happuri, entourant son visage.

Le second est plus petit que le premier, à peu près 1 m 75, il ressemble à Sasuke sauf que ses cheveux sont courts. Il porte un pantalon noir ainsi que les chaussures de bases d'un shinobi, le haut quant à lui, possède des manches longues mais est court et laisse apparaître le nombril du jeune homme.

« Kakashi, Sakura, voici Yamato et Saï. Désormais ils feront partis de votre équipe. Ils vous accompagneront jusqu'au Pont Tenshi. Vous partirez dès demain matin à la première heure. Allez-vous préparer.

\- Bien, répondirent les quatre ninjas avant de s'en aller. C'est sans compter Sakura qui, avant de sortir lança un regard de travers à Koyo, qui elle s'en moqua complètement, tandis que Kakashi se tourna vers elle et lui dit en lui faisant un signe de la main :

« A plus tard Koyo.

A... A plus tard senseï, dit-elle le rouge aux joues ce qui fit rire Kakashi qui s'en alla rejoindre les autres. »

Une fois la porte fermer, Tsunade se tourna vers Koyo :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?!

\- Quoi ? Mais rien du tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Ohhh. Notre petite Koyo a un faible pour le célèbre ninja copieur ! hurla avec excitation Jiraya qui s'amusa à la taquiner sous les yeux de Tsunade et Shizune.

\- Dis-moi qu'est-ce que Sakura a encore fait ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Elle t'a lancée un regard de travers. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle une fois la situation calmée.

\- Elle ne supporte pas le fait que Kakashi-senseï et moi l'ayons surprise en train de nous suivre après notre entretien.

\- Je vois. Je lui en toucherai un ou deux mots à ce sujet à son retour.

\- Par contre, en ce qui concerne demain.

\- Oui ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit je vais essayer de récupérer des informations.

\- Est-ce que ça concerne l'Akatsuki ? demanda Shizune.

\- Oui, mais ne vous inquiéter pas. Tout ira bien, je vais en profiter pour essayer de retrouver Sasuke.

\- Je vois, répondit Tsunade.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle Tsunade, dit Jiraya. Elle sait parfaitement se cacher.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de se cacher, veuillez m'excusez un instant. »

Koyo disparut soudain et réapparut derrière deux hommes habillés en ANBU, cachés au-dessus du plafond. Ils ne purent faire un mouvement que Koyo les assomma directement en leur donnant à chacun un coup derrière la nuque. Les tenant à bout de bras, elle réapparue sous les yeux de Tsunade, Shizune et Jiraya.

« Ce sont des membres de la Racine, dit précipitamment Shizune, horrifiée lorsqu'elle vit que Koyo observer les sceaux sur leurs langues après avoir retiré leurs masques et leurs capuches pour dévoiler leurs visages.

« Manifestement, ils nous espionnaient. Ils sont arrivés juste après que les autres soient partis. Je vais remplacer leurs souvenirs de notre entrevu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas créer comme souvenirs ? Demanda Tsunade, intéressée par cette nouvelle technique.

\- Je vais leur faire croire que nous continuons notre discussion en ce qui concerne Sakura. C'est tout. Il n'y aura aucune trace de mon passage. »

Elle se mit à genoux devant les corps des membres de la Racine et faisant le mudra de la chèvre, elle posa ses mains sur leurs fronts :

« **Fuuinjutsu :** **Omoide o shōkyo suru** **. (Effacement des souvenirs) »**

Elle leur effaça les souvenirs concernant leur conversation puis fit un autre mudra avant d'apposer à nouveaux ses mains sur leurs fronts :

 **« Fuuinjutsu : Omoide no saiken. (Reconstruction des souvenirs) »**

Elle se releva et les déposa dans le comble se trouvant au-dessus d'eux. Elle retourna en bas et Jiraya pris sa place auprès d'eux. Au moment où les membres de la Racine se relevèrent, ils entendirent Jiraya derrière eux :

« Désolé de vous avoir assommé.

\- Maître Jiraya, dit l'un d'eux.

\- Désolé, je croyais que vous étiez des ennemis de Tsunade qui s'étaient infiltrés afin de s'en prendre à elle. Avant de revenir, j'ai entendu une rumeur disant que des personnes veulent s'en prendre à elle. Encore désolé de m'en être pris à vous deux.

\- Cela ne fait rien Maître Jiraya. Nous comprenons.

\- Bien, je vous laisse alors.

\- Très bien, nous nous occuperons de protéger le Maître Hokage et d'augmenter la garde si possible au plus vite.

\- Bien. Salut. »

Puis il redescendit rejoindre les trois femmes dans le bureau. Une fois descendu, Tsunade proposa d'aller boire du sake. Ce que Jiraya accepta de suite devant les protestations de Shizune qui en a marre de voir la Godaïme Hokage boire.

Après avoir quittés le bureau, ils se rendirent dans un bar assez fréquenté. Une fois assis, ils commandèrent du sake pour Tsunade et Jiraya et du thé pour les deux dernières.

Une fois leurs commandes arrivés, Koyo commença à parler des deux nouveaux membres de l'équipe.

« Tsunade-baachan, ces deux hommes ne sont pas de simples ninjas. J'ai raison ?

\- Oui effectivement. Yamato fait partis de l'ANBU et Saï fait partis de la Racine.

\- La Racine ? Pourtant on dirait qu'il a mon âge.

\- Et pourtant si, c'est Danzô lui-même qui a insisté pour que Saï fasse partis de l'équipe.

\- Je vois, sûrement pour surveiller.

\- Oui. »

Puis ils commencèrent à parler de tous et rien. De ce qui s'est passé ces trois dernières années.

 **Le lendemain**

 **Au lever du soleil**

Sakura et Saï se trouvaient déjà devant les portes du villages. Ils attendaient leurs senseïs.

Yamato arriva près d'une dizaine de minutes après. En attendant que Kakashi arrive, ils parlèrent. Moins d'une demi-heure passa avant qu'ils ne virent Kakashi arrivé.

« Salut tout le monde.

\- Vous êtes en retard ! S'exclama Sakura.

\- Bonjour senseï, dit Saï.

\- Bonjour Kakashi-sempaï.

\- Bien, allons-y. Il nous reste trois jours maintenant pour arriver au Pont. Dépêchons-nous, dit Kakashi.

\- Bien, répondirent les autres. »

Ils dépassèrent les portes du village et se dirigèrent vers la frontière du pays.


	7. Rencontre avec l'espion

L'équipe Kakashi avance toujours, une tension planant dans l'air. Effectivement, Sakura ne supporte pas la présence de Saï même si celui-ci ressemble à Sasuke, celui-ci ne cessant pas de leur sourire faussement.

Encore sur le chemin, Sakura lança en première la conversation :

« Kakashi-senseï ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais savoir. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez exactement de Koyo ?

\- Koyo ? Je trouve que Koyo est quelqu'un de très douée. elle est formidable.

\- Kakashi-sempaï, qui est cette Koyo dont vous parlez ? Demanda Yamato, dont la conversation l'intéresse.

\- Eh bien, on ne la connaît pas vraiment. Koyo est une jeune femme qui doit avoir l'âge de Sakura et Naruto. C'est une ninja qui voyage très souvent d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle est revenue à Konoha auprès de Maître Jiraya il y a quelque jours.

\- Maître Jiraya ?

\- Oui. Il est parti il y a trois ans avec Naruto afin de l'entraîner.

\- Je vois. Il s'agit de l'un de vos élèves.

\- Exact.

\- A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Demanda à son tour Saï.

\- Hmm, taille moyenne. Environ 1 m 70. Yeux bleus. Ses cheveux sont blonds roux et lui arrive à mi-dos.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est forte ?

\- Très forte. J'ai combattu à ses côtés contre l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki lorsque nous sommes allés à Suna pour sauver le Maître Kazekage. C'est grâce à elle si nous sommes arrivés à temps pour empêcher l'extraction.

\- Oui mais on a quand même perdu du temps, déclara froidement Sakura.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandèrent les autres sauf Kakashi, se doutant de ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Lorsqu'elle est arrivé au village, Maître Tsunade a demandé à Kakashi-senseï de m'évaluer afin de voir mes progrès puis elle a demandé à Koyo si elle accepterait de participer pour qu'elle puisse voir aussi les siennes.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Yamato. Elle a accepté ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes allés ensuite sur le terrain d'entraînement. Puis nous avons commencé à nous battre contre Kakashi-senseï afin de récupérer les clochettes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous avons réussi à attraper les clochettes alors que la nuit était déjà tombée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, elle a eu l'idée de raconter un passage du livre que senseï aime lire pour en finir. Et comme on était face à lui, il a dû fermer les yeux et se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas connaître la suite.

\- HAHAHA, on peut dire que vous vous êtes fait avoir comme un bleu Kakashi-sempaï, se moqua Yamato.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, renchérirent Saï et Sakura.

\- Mais dites-moi, je ne vois toujours pas comment est-ce que vous avez su pour le Maître Kazekage.

\- Eh bien, c'est un faucon qui appartient à Suna qui est venu la prévenir de l'attaque, repris Kakashi. Lorsqu'elle a lu le mot, elle nous a dit qu'elle devait partir puis elle a fait apparaître un loup.

\- Un loup ? Demanda Saï pour être sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Exactement. Un loup. Elle nous a dit qu'un ami à elle était en danger puis elle est montée sur le dos du loup. Elle était sur le point de partir mais Sakura et moi avons insister pour l'aider.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que vous veniez, dit Yamato.

\- C'est ça. Elle nous a dit que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour nous d'y aller avec elle.

\- Mais heureusement que Maître Tsunade ne se trouver pas loin pour nous observer, déclara Sakura. Maître Tsunade lui a demandé qui était cette ami. C'est là que nous avons su qu'il s'agissait de Maître Kazekage et qu'il a été capturé par l'Akatsuki.

\- Et alors ? Reprit Saï pour qui la conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

\- Maître Hokage lui a dit de nous prendre avec elle et nous a demandé de nous préparer mais Koyo est intervenu et nous a dit qu'elle avait le nécessaire pour nous deux, scellés dans des parchemins. Elle a fait apparaître deux autres loups et nous a demandés de monter avant de nous dire que nous serions là-bas en cinq heures.

\- QUOIIII ?! s'écria Yamato.

\- Mais c'est impossible de parcourir le trajet menant de Konoha à Suna en cinq heures, dit Yamato. Il nous faut en temps normal, deux à trois jours de routes.

\- Et pourtant nous sommes bien arrivés en moins d'une journée. Les loups qu'elle avait invoqués sont très rapides. Et vu leurs tailles, ce n'est pas étonnant que nous ayons pu arriver à temps au village, expliqua Kakashi.

\- Leurs tailles ? Demanda Yamato.

\- Hmm, ils doivent faire au moins 1 m 50 chacun. »

Yamato et Saï les observèrent les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, déclara Yamato.

\- Moi aussi, dit à son tour Saï.

\- Dis-moi Sakura ? l'interpella Yamato.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as l'air d'en vouloir énormément à Koyo.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as fait la remarque que vous aviez perdus du temps par sa faute. Pourquoi lui en vouloir ?

\- Eh bien... c'est-à-dire que... bégaya Sakura.

\- Assez parlé d'elle, continuons, dit Kakashi.

\- Kakashi-sempaï ?

\- Oui ?

\- Un village est en vue là-bas. Je propose qu'on se repose dans un hôtel. Vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Oui. Bon les jeunes, on y va.

\- Bien. »

Une fois arrivé au village, ils trouvèrent un hôtel où se reposer. Les trois hommes se reposeraient dans une grande chambre tandis que Sakura ira dormir dans une autre.

Pendant ce temps, Koyo se trouve en dehors de Konoha. Proche de la frontière du Pays du Feu, elle reçut soudain une missive sur laquelle un éventail rouge et blanc est dessus. Le clan Uchiwa. Itachi.

Elle ouvrit la missive :

« Si tu le peux, rejoins-moi dans cinq jours à Shukuba. Là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Une fois qu'elle eut lut le mot, la missive brûla et le corbeau qui la lui a apportée, repartit vers son maître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kurama ? Demanda-t-elle intérieurement au renard.

 **\- Je pense que nous devrions y aller gamine.**

\- Hmm.

 **\- Si nous le faisons, les conseillés pourront non seulement tombés mais il pourra nous aider à éliminer l'Akatsuki.**

 **-** Cependant...

 **\- Cependant ?**

 **-** Tu te souviens de ce qu'à rapporter Sakura concernant l'espion de Sasori ?

 **\- Oui. Pourquoi ?**

\- Je crois savoir qui est l'espion que Sasori avait envoyé auprès d'Orochimaru.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

\- Oui.

 **\- Dis-moi.**

\- Kabuto.

 **\- Tu me parles bien du binoclard qui accompagne cet espèce de reptile auprès de qui Sasuke est allé ?**

\- Oui.

 **\- Je vois.**

\- Et je ne vois qu'une raison pour laquelle Sasori a connu Orochimaru. Et pour quelle raison il a envoyé Kabuto espionner.

 **\- Tu penses qu'Orochimaru a fait partit de l'Akatsuki et que Sasori a envoyé Kabuto pour qu'il puisse leur parler des agissements d'Orochimaru.**

\- Exact. Plus j'y pense et plus la réponse me saute aux yeux.

 **\- Dans ce cas-là, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver quand Orochimaru a fait partie de l'Akatsuki.**

\- Je crois avoir une idée à ce sujet si tu veux savoir.

 **\- Hmm ?**

\- Je pense qu'Orochimaru a fait parti de l'Akatsuki peu de temps après la création du groupe, et qu'il en est parti suite à l'arrivé d'Itachi.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

\- Orochimaru est obsédé par le sharingan et je crois qu'il a vu l'arrivé d'Itachi comme une chance de pouvoir le possédé. Et comme on l'a déjà remarqué, les membres de l'Akatsuki forment des binômes.

 **\- Donc Itachi et Orochimaru étaient binômes.**

\- C'est ça.

 **\- Orochimaru a dû tenter d'obtenir le sharingan d'Itachi mais a échoué et il a fini par quitter le groupe.**

\- Oui et l'histoire tragique du clan est connue. Donc...

\- **Orochimaru a eu vent bien avant l'arrivée d'Itachi que Sasuke est le seul membre du clan Uchiwa ayant survécu à l'attaque et a décidé de tout faire pour obtenir son sharingan.**

\- Oui.

\- On va devoir y aller gamine, tu le sais ?

\- Je sais. Allons-y.

« Ils doivent sûrement être dans un hôtel dans un village pas très loin du lieu de rendez-vous, pensa-t-elle à haute voix. »

Étant à l'abri du regard, Koyo fit apparaître devant elle un sac. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit des vêtements. Elle retira d'abord son bandeau de son bras, puis son manteau, suivis de ses bottes avant d'enlever sa robe restant ainsi en sous-vêtements et chaussettes lui arrivants près des genoux pendant qu'elle plia et rangea sa robe dans le sac. Une fois ranger, elle fit disparaître le sac et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir avec des lanières rouges sur la cuisse gauche, un pull noir décolleté en v laissant ainsi apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine ainsi qu'une large ceinture en tissu rouge lui ceinturant ainsi sa taille fine. Elle remit ses bottes, puis son manteau et attacha à nouveau son bandeau autour de son bras gauche.

Elle observa encore le paysage un instant avant de faire apparaître un clone qui prit son ancienne apparence. Celle qu'elle aurait dut avoir si elle était réellement un garçon.

Son clone masculin est habillé d'un manteau orange et noir sans col, un pantalon orange, le bandeau et les sandales de couleurs noirs. Les cheveux blonds plus longs, lui touchant la nuque et deux mèches encadrant son visage. Il ressemblait à ci-méprendre à son père. Son clone fit apparaître son sac avec lequel Koyo était parti il y a trois ans et le mit sur son dos.

« Vas-y, retrouve Tsunade-baachan. Elle doit sûrement attendre. Fais-lui part de nos conclusions en ce qui concerne Orochimaru et Kabuto.

\- Ça marche. »

Le clone disparut aussitôt rejoindre Konoha. Puis ce fut à son tour de disparaître de ce lieu.

La team Kakashi se remit en route lors du quatrième jour. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du lieu du rendez-vous lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à environ une dizaine de minutes du Pont.

« Saï, tu peux vérifier qu'il n'y ait personnes dans les alentours ? Demanda Kakashi.

\- Bien, répondit celui-ci. »

Saï sorti un parchemin sur lequel il dessina plusieurs souris :

« Choju giga. »

Les souris s'animèrent et se répartirent partout autour de la zone. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque les souris revinrent finalement sur le parchemin. Saï se redressa et dit :

« Aucune personne ne se trouve dans les environs.

\- Bien, merci. Yamato on fait comme on l'a dit. Vas -y.

\- Très bien. »

Yamato se transforma alors en Sasori. Puis ils s'avancèrent. Sakura, Saï et Kakashi se cachèrent derrière les arbres et buissons et masquèrent leurs chakras tandis que Yamato s'avança jusqu'au Pont. Une fois au milieu, il s'arrêta et attendit que l'espion arrive.

Celui-ci arriva finalement peu après lui et s'avança à son tour jusqu'au Pont où il rejoignit Yamato déguisé en Sasori. Celui-ci sous sa fausse apparence fut surpris de voir que l'espion de Sasori n'est autre que le bras droit d'Orochimaru, Kabuto.


	8. Orochimaru et le repaire

**Au pont Tenchi**

Kabuto se retourna face à l'arrivant.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Sasori-sama. Cela fait cinq ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On t'a suivi ? »

Kabuto se retourna un instant avant de déclarer :

« - Non, tout va bien.

\- Comment te portes-tu ?

\- Je me sens encore un peu secoué à cause de votre technique et je me souviens de qui j'étais vraiment. Mon esprit est encore embrumé, lui aussi.

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

\- Nous n'avons que peu de temps, alors soyez bref. Je risque ma vie rien qu'en restant ici.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos de son repaire et de Uchiwa Sasuke.

\- Il y a de nombreux repaires. Il bouge d'un endroit à l'autre pour garder sa localisation floue. Et bien sûr, il en a dans tous les pays, pas juste celui du Son. Les espions d'Orochimaru sont partout, infiltrés, et entretiennent ses planques en son absence. Mais il utilise des méthodes différentes pour changer d'endroit, alors le suivre sera vraiment difficile.

\- Ou est-il maintenant ?

\- En ce moment, il est sur une île dans un lac au Nord, et bougera dans trois jours. Uchiwa Sasuke y est aussi. D'ailleurs…

Soudain, il se retourna en entendant du bruit près du chemin par lequel il est venu. Un lapin brun en sortit d'un coup avant de s'éloigner.

« Oh, juste un lapin ? »

Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne vit est la présence d'Orochimaru caché entre les arbres. L'un de ses serpents qui se trouver à ses côtés, revint auprès de lui tout en digérant le lapin brun qu'il avait attrapé après que celui-ci était repartis. En voyant Sasori, Orochimaru se mit à sourire. Un grand sourire mauvais ornant à présent son visage.

Soudain, il se mit à marcher en direction du pont, toujours en souriant car pour lui s'était l'occasion ou jamais de se débarrasser enfin de Sasori.

 **Au même moment dans une clairière avoisinant la forêt entourant le pont**

Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes qu'elle est arrivé dans la clairière. Koyo s'assit à même le sol avant de fermer les yeux.

« Je sens leurs présences. Et toi Kurama ?

\- **Je sens la même chose que toi. C'est bien eux. Kabuto et Orochimaru sont là. Les autres sont en danger. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

\- Simple. Je vais retrouver son repaire.

\- **Et ensuite ?**

-Eh bien qui dit Orochimaru, dit Sasuke. C'est l'occasion de le retrouver.

\- **J'espère qu'il y aura du sang.**

\- Gros fanatique de baston, lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- **Et fier de l'être ma petite ! s'exclama le renard.**

\- Bien, allons-y Kurama. Allons ramener ce crétin.

\- **Bien dit. Et pour les autres ?**

\- Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je préfère m'occuper d'abord de retrouver le repaire et Sasuke. Et pourquoi pas emmener des résultat de recherches si j'en trouve avant de retrouver Sasuke ?

\- **Haha, je t'adore renardeau. T'es vraiment une jinchûriki exceptionnelle.**

\- Merci du compliment.

 **\- De rien ma petite.**

\- Les autres devraient pouvoir s'occuper pour l'instant des deux autres. Kakashi-senseï et Yamato-taichou sont les meilleurs de l'équipe, je ne me fais aucun soucis pour eux mais je vais quand-même envoyer Yuki et Yukai. Pour Sakura, je lui fais confiance mais en ce qui concerne le dernier, Saï, je me demande si ce sale cèlera de Danzo ne l'aurait pas envoyé pour autre chose. Et si ? Kurama, tu penses à la même chose que moi ?!

 **\- Oh que oui ! Danzo l'a sûrement envoyé afin qu'il essaye de prendre contact avec Orochimaru.**

\- Mais quelle merde ! Bon autant y aller maintenant.

 **\- Ouais. Bonne chance.**

\- Merci Kurama.

\- **De rien, répondit-il avant de se rendormir. »**

C'est sur ces mots que Koyo décida de bouger. Elle se leva, puis se concentra assez pour retrouver la trace de chakra d'Orochimaru. Une fois trouver, elle se dirigea à l'opposer du pont vers le repaire.

 **Au même moment à Konoha**

Le clone de Koyo arriva à Konoha sur le toit de la tour du Maître Hokage avant de prendre l'escalier afin de rejoindre le bureau de Tsunade.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau, il toqua. Quand Tsunade l'autorisa à entrer, le clone ouvrit la porte et entra. Il vit Shizune qui comme d'habitude remit des tonnes de feuilles sous le nez de l'Hokage. Une fois la porte fermer, Tsunade prit la parole :

« Naruto ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je ne suis pas Naruto, plutôt son clone.

\- Je vois. »

Le clone ricanât puis déclara :

« Il n'y a personne autour du bureau mais je préfère tout de même mettre un sceau si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Non, tu peux.

\- Bien. »

 **« Fuuinjutsu : Chinmoku to himitsu tojikomerareta (silence et secrets confinés). »**

Une fois le sceau mis en place, Tsunade prit la parole :

« Eh bien, alors c'est à ça que tu aurais dût ressembler si tu étais vraiment un garçon ? La vache ! Tu aurais ressemblé de plus en plus à ton père, dit-elle en l'observant.

« Il faut avant tout que tu sache qu'on est bien dans la merde.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- La mission au pont est un piège.

\- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent-elles.

\- Calmez-vous et laissez-moi vous expliquer. »

Lorsqu'elles se calmèrent, il reprit la parole :

« Tout d'abord, l'espion de Sasori est Kabuto.

\- Kabuto ? Mais comment ?

\- Là n'est pas le problème.

\- Quel est le problème alors ?

\- Orochimaru est présent.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Tsunade, une veine apparent sur son front montrant ainsi à quel point elle est furieuse.

\- Tu m'a bien comprise. Orochimaru est là-bas. Et c'est pour ça, que mon vrai moi tente de retrouver sa planque.

\- Non mais tu es folle ?!

\- Tsunade-sama, calmez-vous.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme Shizune ?!

\- Je… Je…

\- Tsunade-neechan, reprit Koyo.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Si Orochimaru est là-bas, alors sa planque n'est pas si loin du pont. Ce qui signifie que Sasuke est forcément caché là-bas.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas… ?

\- Oui, Sasuke est là-bas alors mon vrai moi le ramènera.

\- Et comment vas-elle s'y prendre ?

\- Une fois arrivé à sa planque, elle cherchera Sasuke. Ensuite il ne reste plus qu'à voir l'évolution de la situation.

\- Je vois, dit Tsunade.

\- En attendant, avec Kakashi-senseï et Yamato-taichou, l'équipe pourra le retenir assez longtemps pendant que mon vrai moi m'occupe du cas de Sasuke. Une fois qu'elle en aura fini, elle fera exploser les lieux.

\- Je vois. Très bien, tu peux y aller à moins que tu aies autre chose à me dire ?

\- Oui, juste une chose. Il vaut mieux se méfier de Saï.

\- Saï ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as bien dit l'autre jour que Danzo l'a recommandé pour cette mission avec la team 7 ?

\- Oui. Attends, tu veux dire que…

\- Exactement, Danzo l'a sûrement recommandé pour une autre mission d'un tout autre genre.

\- Bon sang !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Shizune.

\- Ce que Naruto veut dire, c'est que ce vieux Danzo a recommandé Saï pour cette mission afin d'essayer de prendre contact avec Orochimaru si jamais l'équipe tombée sur lui. C'est bien ça ?

\- En effet, répondit le clone.

\- Est-ce que c'est tout Naruto ?

\- Oui, c'est tout.

\- Bien, vas-y, je te laisse te reposer.

\- Bien. »

Le clone fit disparaître le sceau avant de s'incliner puis sortit du bureau.

« SHIZUNE !

\- Euh oui ?

\- Tu vas filés me chercher immédiatement les documents notés dessus, dit-elle en tendant une feuille.

\- Bien. »

Puis elle sortit.

« Maudit Danzo, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Pensa Tsunade. »

 **Au pont Tenchi**

« A propos de l'affaire que vous m'avez ordonné d'examiner... »

« Ça craint. Je dois absolument lui poser d'autres questions, mais il va voir à travers mon déguisement si nous continuons à parler, pensa Yamato. »

« Le corps qu'Orochimaru utilisait était entouré de boucliers protecteurs, alors je n'ai pas pu obtenir les échantillons cellulaires que vous aviez demandés, déclara Kabuto.

\- Je vois. »

Au loin, le reste de l'équipe sept parler de la situation :

« Il faut l'attraper, dit Sakura.

\- Il vaut mieux être prudent, déclara Saï.

\- Oui, si on ne le capture pas, tout ça n'aura servi à rien, dit Sakura.

\- Mais s'il est trop prudent, il éveillera des soupçons et nous perdrons toutes nos chances de la capturer, déclara Kakashi.

\- Nous allons devoir croire en l'expérience de Yamato-taichou, dit Sakura. »

« S'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous et donnez-le-moi, demanda Kabuto. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps. »

Kabuto tendis alors la main vers celui qu'il croyait être Sasori.

« S'il me trouve en votre compagnie, je mourrai.

\- Bien. »

«Nous y sommes. Je dois le faire maintenant ! Pensa Yamato. »

Yamato sortit alors un kunai de sa manche surprenant ainsi Kabuto par ce geste quand d'un coup, surgit la voix d'Orochimaru :

« Quelle conversation intéressante. »

Suite à cette phrase, Yamato s'arrêta dans son mouvement, surpris de la présence d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci apparut alors derrière Kabuto.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas, si j'y prends part ? »

« Il a été suivi, pensa immédiatement Yamato. »

Orochimaru, quant à lui, l'observa.

L'équipe sept fut surprise et effrayée de l'entité qui venait d'apparaître.

« Orochimaru ! Dit Kakashi. »

Sakura et lui l'observèrent, les yeux largement écarquillés tandis que Saï garda son calme et pensa :

« Alors, c'est lui Orochimaru ? ».

Sur le pont, le serpent qui accompagne toujours Orochimaru, s'enroula autour du corps de Kabuto. Mais celui-ci fut rapide et sauta en l'air avant de se placer en face de Yamato.

« Sasori-sama, si vous n'aviez pas sorti votre kunaï, je n'aurais pas pu éviter l'attaque ! »

« Grâce à cette coïncidence plus que nécessaire, il n'a pas pu comprendre ce que j'allais faire… pensa Yamato en fixant ses yeux sur Kabuto avant de regarder à nouveau Orochimaru. Parfais, il n'a pas pu encore voir le déguisement. Mais maintenant que Orochimaru est là… Que vais-je faire ? »

« Ce déguisement… Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, Sasori.

\- Tu as suivi Kabuto ?

\- Ne sois pas grossier, je pensais juste venir, pour te remercier. Cet enfant que tu m'as envoyé est vraiment une bénédiction. Lorsque j'ai développé de nouvelles techniques, j'ai dû utiliser plus d'une centaine de cobayes pour chacune d'entre elles. Mais grâce aux capacités de ce garçon, j'ai pu les employer sur le même cobaye, encore et encore. Je commençais à manquer de matière première, tu vois. »

« Kakashi-senseï, que devons-nous faire ? Demanda affolée Sakura.

\- Calme-toi Sakura. Nous devons rester là, tant que Yamato n'aura pas donné le signal. »

« Impossible de tenir seul en face à face avec Orochimaru. Même si Kabuto et moi travaillons en duo pour l'arrêter, mon style de combat me révélera immédiatement. Mais si je fais sortir ces trois-là, Kabuto se rendra compte de nos plans, et ce sera d'autant plus dur de le capturer. Dois-je les appeler et essayer de battre ces deux-là rapidement ? Ou devrais-je battre en retraite ? C'est l'un ou l'autre, pensa Yamato. »

Tout d'un coup, Kabuto fit apparaître un scalpel de chakra sur sa main droit qu'il leva en l'air avant de l'abaisser en se retournant le sourire aux lèvres afin de détruire la couverture de Yamato. Yamato ne s'attendant pas à ça fut énormément surpris. Il sortit de la carcasse en sautant tout en se tenant le biceps droit qui saigner suite au coup de Kabuto.

La team sept quant à elle fut sous le choc face à l'action de Kabuto.

« Il avait compris ?! Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Bordel qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Se demanda Yamato. »

Orochimaru se mit alors en position d'attaque et n'attendit pas que son adversaire soit à nouveau au sol pour lancer une attaque :

« Sen'ei Tajashu ! (Les mains Serpentiformes Innombrables sortant de l'ombre) »

Plusieurs serpents sortirent de son bras et s'enroulèrent autours de Yamato qui se trouver toujours dans les airs. Au moment, où un serpent tenta de le mordre au cou, il disparut d'un coup laissant derrière lui, un clone de bois qui se fit mordre à sa place. Yamato atterrit alors au sol accroupis tout en tenant toujours son bras et Orochimaru rétracta ses serpents.

Le clone en bois de Yamato tomba au pied d'Orochimaru :

« Un ninjutsu élémentaire de remplacement… en bois ? Alors, tu dois être…

\- Orochimaru-sama, c'est le vrai corps de Sasori ? Lui demanda Kabuto.

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Kabuto, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu le vrai visage de Sasori, étant son espion depuis si longtemps !

\- Il se cachait toujours derrière ses pantins.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Yamato. Kabuto, tu étais supposé être un espion de l'Akatsuki. Tu étais censé être pris dans la technique de Sasori !

\- Orochimaru-sama l'a dissipée il y a bien longtemps.

\- Alors tu as changé de bord, mais prétendu être l'espion de Sasori ?! Orochimaru te contrôle maintenant ?! »

Gardant toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Kabuto le regarda avec un regard hautain.

« Non pas du tout. J'ai juste fait mienne la cause d'Orochimaru-sama. Et d'ailleurs, qui es-tu ? Nous voulions tuer Sasori ici même, mais les choses se sont un peu corsées, apparemment.

\- Je t'en dirai plus à son sujet plus tard, Kabuto, déclara Orochimaru. Maintenant, pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas les trois autres qui se cachent derrière toi ? »

Yamato le regarda surpris puis repris son calme. Son cœur battait plus vite. Il essaya de reprendre son calme et réussit.

« Il a tout vu venir, se dit-il. »

Puis il leva sa main et l'abaissa donnant ainsi le signal.

Les trois membres de l'équipe sortirent de leur cachette au signal et se postèrent accroupis entre Yamato et leurs ennemis.

« Encore vous ? Demanda Kabuto.

\- Un visage que j'ai vu de nombreuses fois… Kakashi. Je suppose qu'on peut s'amuser un peu.

 **A plusieurs kilomètres de la clairière dans un désert**

« La piste s'arrête ici, Kurama.

 **\- Oui, on dirait bien que ce rocher mène à une entrée.**

\- C'est vrai, il y a un sceau. Allons-y. »

Koyo s'avança, mordit son pouce et fit les mudras du serpent, du dragon et du singe avant de poser sa main droite sur la pierre :

« **Fuuinjutsu : Doa o Akeru (ouverture des portes) »**

Une fois fait, les rochers s'écartèrent en deux pour laisser apparaître l'entrée du tunnel où des escaliers mener sous terre. Une fois qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, les rochers se remirent en place, l'obscurité revint. Elle leva alors sa main gauche et dit :

 **« Katon : Mitsutama (boule de lumière) »**

Une boule de feu se mit à briller dans sa main éclairant le sol et les murs du tunnel obscur dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se mit alors a descendre les marches. Le tunnel est long et sombre. Près de cinq minutes de descente avant qu'elle n'arrive enfin dans un couloir illuminé. Elle éteignit alors sa boule de feu et s'avança.

Elle vit au bout du chemin que le couloir la ramenait à d'autres couloirs menant à différentes portes.

« Un vrai gruyère.

 **\- Je te le fais pas dire. Tu n'as pas le choix.**

 **-** Hmm »

Koyo se baissa et fit apparaître son sac duquel elle en sortit le bandeau de Sasuke. Elle l'approcha son nez du bandeau afin de humer l'odeur partielle qui restait malgré tout après les trois dernière années. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se souvenir de l'odeur, elle remit le bandeau dans le sac et le fit disparaître.

Elle se remit debout et releva légèrement la tête afin de sentir l'odeur la plus forte de Sasuke.

« Bingo ! Le quatrième couloir ! »

Elle se dirigea alors vers le quatrième couloir. Une fois devant, elle vit au moins une vingtaine de portes.

« Kurama ? Tu la sens ? Cette odeur ?

 **\- On dirait bien qu'il y a un laboratoire par ici.**

\- C'est ce à quoi je pensais. On trouvera sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant. Autant envoyer un clone. Ça me facilitera la tâche.

 **\- Vas-y renardeau ! Et si jamais tu tombes sur des sbires de ce sale serpent, montre-leur qui tu es !**

 **-** Haha, avec plaisir !

 **\- Hahaha ! »**

Koyo joint ses mains et fit le mudra du multi-clonage. Un clone apparût à côté d'elle et s'avança jusqu'à la troisième porte à droite du couloir d'où provenait une forte odeur de produits. Naruto quant à elle, patienta à l'entrée du couloir. Son clone ressortit de la pièce avec des dossiers qu'elle lui passa. Lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il en retourner, elle en fut dégouttée. Elle savait qu'Orochimaru faisait des tests sur des gens mais ce genre de choses la révulser.

Tentative de modification de l'ADN génétique, reproduction du mâle, fusion des capacités de plusieurs personnes dans le corps d'une seule personne.

« Comment Sasuke a pu passer trois ans auprès de ce fou ?! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle fit apparaître à nouveau son sac et rangea les dossiers dedans. Puis elle fit disparaître son sac ainsi que son clone et s'avança jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la dernière porte. Elle le sentait. Sasuke est juste là derrière la porte. Alors elle mit sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit la pièce plongée dans le noir. Elle entra à l'intérieur et vit la forme allongée sur le lit dos à elle.

Elle prononça alors :

« Sasuke. »

Celui-ci se retourna et l'observa avant de se lever, ses sharingans activés.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix froide. »

Naruto le regarda avant de répondre :

« Une amie. »


	9. Conversation avec Sasuke

**Planque d'Orochimaru**

« Une amie ? Demanda Sasuke, sarcastique.

\- Oui.

\- Hmm, je ne te connais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Qui est-tu ? »

Naruto observa Sasuke, le regard fixe. Elle soupira.

« Kurama ?

\- **Oui ?**

 **-** Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- **Franchement, je ne sais pas ma grande.**

 **-** J'ai envie de lui dire la vérité.

- **Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Naruto.**

\- Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- **Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il vaut mieux garder le secret pour l'instant en attendant la suite.**

 **-** Je te crois. »

Sasuke est toujours debout face à elle depuis près de cinq minutes tout en attendant sa réponse. Il vit dans le regard vitreux de la jeune femme divers émotions passées. Incertitude, tristesse, peur, espoir.

« Je m'appelle Koyo. Koyo Kaze. Comme tu peux le voir sur mon bandeau, je viens de Konoha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Disparais de ma vue.

\- Je suis là pour te ramener avec moi, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Je me fiche de Konoha. Et d'ailleurs comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- J'ai suivi de loin une équipe qui est en mission au Pont Tenshi et Orochimaru y est. J'ai décidé de venir ici pour m'occuper de toi, dit-elle tout en invoquant Mukkara, Yukai et Yuki. Mukkara, Yuki, Yukai, les salua-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Koyo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Mukkara tout en observant Sasuke qui lui rendit son regard.

\- Mukkara, j'ai besoin que vous alliez sauver Kakashi-senseï et les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et où sommes-nous ? Demanda Yukai.

\- On se trouve dans la planque d'Orochimaru.

\- Pas maintenant Sasuke. Orochimaru est au Pont Tenchi. Kakashi-senseï et les autres sont allés au Pont Tenchi. Ils sont en danger. Le rendez-vous avec l'espion était finalement bien un piège. Je dois rester ici m'occuper des lieux.

\- Bien, allons-y, déclara Yuki se préparant à sortir de la chambre.

\- Lorsque vous serez là-bas, prenez-les avec vous et repliez-vous. Une fois à l'abri ne leur dites surtout pas que j'étais dans les parages.

\- Bien, compris. Partons, dit Mukkara et Yukai en même temps avant de sortir.

\- Pourquoi être venu ici pour me retrouver ? Tu veux me tuer ? Essaye mais tu n'y arriveras pas, la menaça Sasuke, son sabre brandit vers elle.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Toi m'aider ? Demanda-t-il ironique.

\- Oui. Je vais t'aider pour ton entraînement.

\- Tss, imbécile. Retourne donc de là où tu viens et disparais à jamais de ma vie.

\- Bien, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-elle en se levant. »

Elle se plaça devant Sasuke et relâcha soudain son chakra. Sasuke fut stupéfait par la force dégager par Koyo. Mais celle-ci stoppa deux secondes après.

« Bien, allons-nous-en. Je sens plusieurs chakras venir par ici. Viens, dit-elle en attrapant la main de Sasuke et de le tirer derrière elle. »

Celui-ci complément sous le choc, la suivit sans rechigner puis ils entendirent plusieurs voix :

« C'était quoi ce chakra ?!

\- C'était beaucoup trop fort ! Et ce n'était pas celui de maître Orochimaru ou de Sasuke Uchiwa !

\- Orochimaru-sama va nous tuer ! »

« Ils arrivent. Accroche-toi bien.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke, rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Koyo. »

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle utilisa la technique Hiraishin no Jutsu afin de les téléporter jusque dehors en face de l'entrée.

« Éloigne-toi, Sasuke !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Fais ce que je te dis, lui répondit-elle tandis que celui-ci recula avant de créer un orbe bleu sur lequel apparaisse alors quatre shaken formant ainsi un shuriken bleu. Un son strident résonna forçant Sasuke à se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains, un frisson parcourant son corps entier. Le vent soufflé par la technique est fort, puissant.

Sasuke l'entendit alors crier malgré le boucan :

"Futon : Rasenshuriken. »

Puis, Koyo lança son attaque, détruisant ainsi l'entrée mais aussi la cachette entière. Au contact de la roche, l'attaque fut si puissante que l'on pouvait la voir de loin s'étendre. Une épaisse fumée reste présente sur les lieux empêchant Sasuke de voir un instant. Le vent souffla et la fumée restante disparut montrant aux yeux de Sasuke ce qui rester de l'endroit. Il ne reste plus rien à part un énorme trou où se trouve les restes des rochers qui étaient là auparavant.

Sasuke ne cessait de regarder le dos de son ancienne coéquipière.

« Une telle puissance ! Comment a-t-elle pu obtenir une telle force ?!, se demanda-t-il. »

Naruto se retourna vers lui et s'approcha.

« Tout va bien Sasuke ?

\- Comment ?! Où as-tu obtenu une telle puissance ?!

\- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. D'abord quittons ce lieu. Orochimaru et Kabuto ne vont pas tarder à arriver surtout avec ce que je viens de faire. Partons.

\- Koyo ... tu ...

\- Chut Sasuke, tout va bien, dit-elle pour le calmer en le prenant dans ses bras. Viens maintenant. Allons ailleurs.

\- Hmm.

\- Je vais d'abord faire disparaître nos traces.

\- Comment ?

\- En utilisant une technique de sceau que seule moi peut utiliser. »

Elle se mordit alors le pouce avant de faire les mudras du dragon, du tigre et du rat avant de prononcer :

« **Fuuinjutsu : Torēsu no shōshitsu (Disparition des traces) »**

Une cercle de lumière illumina les lieux les entourant. Une fois disparut, Naruto prit Sasuke par la main et utilisa à nouveau le Hiraishin no jutsu.

 **Uzu no Kuni**

Ils réapparurent cette fois-ci dans une plaine rempli de champs de fleurs près d'un lac.

« Viens, lui dit-elle.

\- Hm. »

Ils s'avancèrent alors près du lac où ils s'assirent avant que Koyo fit apparaître un sac dans lequel des provisions se trouvent.

« Sasuke, je reviens dans deux minutes. Je vais aller chercher du bois.

\- Attends un instant.

\- Oui ?

\- Où est-ce que tu nous as emmener ?

\- Nous sommes à Uzu no Kuni. Une île située dans la mer à l'Est du Pays du Feu et à l'Ouest du Pays de l'Eau.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je vais t'aider. Je vais superviser ton entraînement.

\- Hm.

\- Toujours aussi expressif, dit-elle en souriant. Bien, je reviens. »

Une fois que Koyo partis, Sasuke s'allongea sur l'herbe. Trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir, la même pensé occultant son esprit : « comment est-elle parvenu à un tel niveau ? »

« Si jamais je me bats contre elle, même avec mes Sharingans, je risque de perdre. Comment est-ce que je peux obtenir cette force qu'elle a, se demanda-t-il. »

« Je suis là, dit soudainement Koyo en revenant. »

Sasuke sursauta avant de se redresser face à Koyo. Koyo tient dans ses bras des morceaux de bois qu'elle déposa au sol avant de retourner près du sac. Elle se retourna et demanda :

« Sasuke ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux allumer le feu s'il te plaît ?

\- Hmm. »

Sasuke s'approcha du tas de bois puis lança une petite boule de feu dessus allumant ainsi le feu sur lequel Koyo disposa des broches de viandes ainsi qu'une petite casserole remplie de riz. Une fois le tout cuit, elle tendit l'une des deux assiettes à Sasuke. Il y vit le riz et la viande accompagné de salade et de takoyaki qu'elle a sorti du sac et ils se mirent à manger en silence.

Soudain, Mukkara apparut devant eux puis s'assit aux côtés de Koyo.

« Alors ? Comment vont-ils ?

\- Ils vont bien ne t'inquiète pas Koyo. Sakura et le jeune homme qui ressemble un peu à celui-ci, dit-il en désignant Sasuke, sont épuisés. Ils se sont battus contre le binoclard.

\- Je vois. Et Kakashi-senseï et Yamato-taichou ?

\- Ils sont tous les deux très épuisés surtout Kakashi-san. Il a trop utilisé son sharingan contre Orochimaru. Ils sont tous les deux alités à l'hôpital. Heureusement que tu nous as envoyés à temps là-bas. Ils n'ont pas combattu très longtemps je pense. Cependant ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils combattaient quand nous sommes arrivés. On les a aidés mais quand ton attaque est apparue, Orochimaru et Kabuto ont décidaient de battre en retraite.

\- D'accord, je vois. Merci beaucoup à vous trois Mukkara.

\- Je t'en prie ma grande. Bien j'y vais. Salut.

\- Salut. »

Puis le loup disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Koyo ?

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Celui-ci la regarda intensément lui provocant le rouge aux joues.

\- Entraîne-moi. »

Celle-ci l'observa puis lui sourit avant de s'avancer vers lui. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Naruto l'embrassa sur la joue lui provocant à son tour le rouge aux joues. Elle rigola lorsqu'elle vit le trouble qu'elle suscita chez lui et elle l'observa.

« On y va. » déclara-t-elle seulement puis ils s'éloignèrent du feu qu'ils éteignirent autour duquel ils laissèrent leurs assiettes à moitié vide.

Coucou à tous. Comme prévu, la suite de 3 ans après (2nde version). Merci de me laisser des reviews ;) ça fait chaud au cœur.


	10. Bienvenue à Uzushio

**Bonjour à tous, je suis enfin de retour après un long moment d'absence dont je m'excuse sincèrement mais ayant eu énormément de travail jusqu'à fin août, avec en plus de ça la reprise des cours suivi par 2 semaines d'hospitalisation, je n'ai pas pu être présente plus tôt pour gérer mes fics. Mais je vais rattraper aujourd'hui tout le retard occasionné et vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour poster le plus tôt possible. En tout cas, voilà la suite de 3 ans après (2** **ème** **version). Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Konoha**

Après être sorti du bureau de la Hokage, le clone de Koyo se dirigea vers l'appartement en passant par les toits. Une fois arrivé devant celui-ci, le clone ouvrit la porte avant de s'y engouffrer. Faisant le tour de l'appartement, le clone vit tout de suite la poussière accumuler partout.

Il soupira :

« Bon ! On dirait qu'il n'y a pas le choix, pensa le clone. Allez hop, le ménage ! »

Le clone se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il récupéra l'essentiel pour nettoyer.

 **Hôpital de Konoha**

Sakura et Saï se dirigeaient vers la chambre de leurs senseïs. Une fois arrivé, ils toquèrent avant de pénétrer dans la chambre des deux alités. Kakashi tout comme Yamato sont allongé. Le premier à côté de la fenêtre.

« Yo ! Fit Kakashi en relevant son regard.

\- Bonjour Kakashi-senseï, Yamato-senseï, saluèrent les deux jeunes. »

Yamato leur répondit par un sourire.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Sakura. Yamato et moi sommes juste fatigués c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiétait. On pourra sortir dans la semaine, la rassura Kakashi.

\- Je vois. Tant mieux, dit-elle en souriant. Heureusement Mukkara, Yuki et Yukai étaient là, sinon je crois que nous y serions restés pour de bon cette fois.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Yamato.

\- Hmm, heureusement qu'ils passaient par là-bas pour récupérer des informations pour Koyo, répliqua Kakashi.

\- Oui, dit cette fois-ci Saï.

\- Au faite vous deux ? Demanda Kakashi.

\- Oui ? Répondirent les deux jeunes.

\- J'espère que vous vous entraînez de votre côté.

\- Bien sur senseï, dit Sakura.

\- Bien, faites attention à ne pas gaspillez tout votre chakra.

\- Oui, répondirent les élèves.

\- On vous laisse vous reposez senseïs, dit Sakura en observant les deux professeurs. Au revoir, fit-elle en partant, suivit de Saï. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Saï ? Demanda Kakashi.

\- Je trouve qu'il est bien trop réservé. Aucune émotion n'apparaît sur son visage en dehors de ce sourire forcé.

\- Oui. Il faudra le surveiller.

\- Je suis de votre avis sempaï.

\- Bien, nous verrons par la suite.

\- Hmm. »

 **Uzu no Kuni**

Sasuke suivi Koyo plus loin dans la plaine. Il trouvait les lieux bien trop calme pour un pays dont en plus il n'en a jamais entendu.

« Koyo ? »

Celle-ci s'arrêta de marcher puis se tourna vers le jeune homme :

« Oui ?

\- Tu m'as dit que nous sommes à Uzu no Kuni.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça.

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi ces lieux sont si calmes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

\- Eh bien, ce pays n'est plus occupé depuis longtemps.

\- Hn ?

\- Le pays a été ravagé à cause des guerres, dit-elle en observant les lieux avant de se retourner à nouveau vers lui. Ce pays était connu surtout pour deux choses. La longévité et les techniques de scellages du clan qui habitait ces lieux. C'est à cause de la crainte inspiré par ces techniques que le pays n'a pas survécu aux guerres. Autrefois, ce pays était un allié de Konoha, plus particulièrement avec le clan Senju.

\- Hn.

\- Tu vois ces montagnes en face ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, de l'autre côté se trouve Uzushiogakure no Sato. Le village caché des Remous appelé aussi le village de la Longévité.

\- Quel clan ? Demanda Sasuke le regard fixer sur Koyo.

\- Uzumaki, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol. »

Sasuke réfléchit tout en observant Koyo le regarder.

« Uzumaki ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça. Ce fameux clan est celui auquel j'appartiens. Mais il y a une particularité dont je ne t'ai pas dit.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Le clan Uzumaki était connu aussi pour leur couleur de cheveux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tous les habitants avaient les cheveux roux.

\- Tous ?

\- Oui, sans exception. Un peu comme une marque de distinction comme dans ton clan.

\- Je vois. Mais pourquoi blonde ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tes cheveux sont blonds-roux.

\- Ah ça ? C'est normal, mes cheveux sont un mélange de ceux de ma mère et de mon père. »

Suite à cette phrase, elle se mit à rire tandis que Sasuke retira son katana avant de s'asseoir tout en le posant à côté de lui.

« Tu parles beaucoup Sasuke.

\- Hn.

\- Encore ces « Hn » ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Je retrouve notre bon vieux Sasuke là !

\- Comment ça ? »

Sasuke vit alors le visage de Koyo se fermer.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De mon identité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce que je vais te dire est long à raconter. Mais sache que je ne m'appelle pas réellement Koyo Kaze.

\- Dans ce cas, quel est ton vrai nom ? demanda Sasuke, l'air renfrogné.

\- Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! hurla Sasuke en se relevant avec son katana en main prêt à l'utiliser contre elle.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Sasuke, lui répondit-elle. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît et laisse-moi te raconter ce qui s'est passé après mon départ. »

Voyant que la jeune femme est sérieuse, Sasuke se rassit face à elle tandis qu'elle lui raconta les évènements menant à son état actuel.

« Naruto, hein ? fit Sasuke, sarcastique.

\- Je sais, c'est dur à assimiler le fait que j'ai toujours été une fille sans qu'on le sache. Mais je te demande une seule chose Sasuke.

\- Quelle chose ?

\- Ne révèle jamais à qui que ce soit ma véritable identité. Jusqu'à présent vous n'êtes que cinq à connaître mon identité.

\- Qui sont les autres ?

\- Jiraya, Tsunade-baachan, Shizune, Kurama et toi.

\- Je vois.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit un peu plutôt, je vais t'aider à poursuivre ton entraînement.

\- Hn.

\- Je me doute bien que tu as une excellente maîtrise de ton chakra.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais essayer de t'enseigner le ninjutsu médical ainsi que certaines de mes techniques de type Katon et Raiton. Il me semble que tu utilises seulement ses deux-là.

\- Oui.

\- Bon, eh bien je reviens. Je file m'occuper de ce qu'on a mangé. On commencera ton entraînement demain matin. Ça te va ?

\- Hn. »

Laissant Sasuke seul un instant, Koyo disparut de sa vue pour réapparaître plus loin près du lac. Elle prit les assiettes et les vida plus loin près d'un arbre. Elle fit apparaître son sac de provisions dans lequel elle plaça les assiettes et le fit disparaître. Puis concentrant son chakra dans sa main, elle fit apparaître une boule d'eau qu'elle lança sur le feu. Elle utilisa à nouveau le Hiraishin et apparut aux côtés de Sasuke qui, une fois qu'elle fut près de lui, lui demanda :

« Comment tu fais ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Te déplacer comme ça d'un endroit à l'autre ?

\- Oh, il s'agit d'une technique que mon père utilisait.

\- Ton père ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui étaient tes parents ? »

Koyo le regarda avant de lui répondre :

« Ma mère s'appelait Kushina. Maman vivait autrefois ici. Mais quand elle fut en âge de devenir une futur Genin, elle a été envoyée à Konoha pour suivre sa formation à l'Académie. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'elle a rencontré mon père. Ma mère avait d'ailleurs une nature très spéciale en ce qui concerne son chakra. Me demande pas laquelle car je ne sais pas. Tu sais ? Elle n'a pas rencontré que lui par la suite. Ma mère avait une meilleure amie.

\- Quel rapport avec cette femme ?

\- Cette femme n'est pas n'importe qui. C'était une Uchiwa et pas n'importe laquelle.

\- Je l'ai connu ?

\- Oh que oui ! Cette femme avait deux fils.

\- Hn.

\- Et si je te disais que le premier était considéré comme un génie ?

\- Ne me dis pas que… ? Demanda Sasuke comprenant enfin.

\- Oui, cette femme, c'était ta mère. »

Sasuke fixa Koyo complètement hébéter.

« Nos mères étaient… ?

\- Meilleures amies ? Oui.

\- Et ton père ?!

\- Cette technique que tu m'as vu utilisé est de sa création. Mais pour l'utiliser, mon père utiliser des kunaïs assez spéciaux à trois pointes. Alors que moi, je n'en ai plus besoin. D'ailleurs je te les montrerai. C'est grâce à cette technique que mon père s'est vu être connu par tout le monde durant la 3ème grande guerre shinobis. C'est suite à la guerre, qu'il fût désigné par le 3ème Hokage pour être son successeur. »

Sasuke regarda Koyo, l'air interdit.

« Oui, tu as bien compris. Mon père était Minato Namikaze, le 4ème Hokage du village de Konoha.

\- Si je m'attendais à ça…

\- Je sais. Pour moi aussi ç'a été dur d'apprendre tout ça.

\- Comment as-tu su au juste ?

\- Rentrons et après je t'en parle. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle prit sa main et ils disparurent pour réapparaître près d'un champ de ruines. Koyo lâcha alors la main de Sasuke.

« Est-ce que… ?

\- Oui, il s'agit bien des ruines de Uzushio, répondit Koyo. Viens, suit moi. Je t'emmène chez moi. J'habite près des bâtiments administratifs plus au centre du village. »

Se mettant en marche, Sasuke la suivit et observa les lieux. Ici et là, il vit des maisons, des appartements et des magasins dont les travaux sont presque terminés.

« Voilà ! S'exclama Koyo. C'est ici. »

Sasuke, qui ne faisait pas attention, vit devant eux une maison mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire attention aux détails, Koyo s'avança et ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner vers lui :

« Tu viens ? »

Puis elle pénétra dans le couloir suivit de Sasuke. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures puis s'avançant vers chacune des portes, Koyo lui indiqua les lieux :

« Bien, ici tu as la cuisine, dit-elle en ouvrant la première porte à gauche. Se dirigeant vers la seconde porte à droite, elle lui dit : Là tu as le salon. La porte au fond du couloir est un garde-manger et la pièce à côté de la cuisine est une salle de bain avec WC.

\- OK.

\- On monte ?

\- Hn. »

Lorsqu'ils montèrent à l'étage, Sasuke vit cinq portes. Se dirigeant vers chacune des portes, Naruto lui dit :

\- Ici, tu as ma chambre. (Porte du fond à droite). La pièce en face de la mienne est une chambre. A côté, il y a la même chose qu'en bas, les WC ainsi que la salle de bas. Les deux autres pièces sont aussi des chambres. Tu peux prendre la chambre en face de la mienne si tu le souhaite. Ça te va comme ça ? Si jamais tu veux une autre chambre, dis-le-moi.

\- Non, c'est bon, lui répondit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il pénétra dans la pièce dans laquelle il vit un lit double à sa gauche face à un balcon juxtaposé, les portes coulissantes. La couverture ainsi que les coussins de son lit étaient bleues. Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui demanda :

« C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

\- Oui. J'ai fait tout moi-même.

\- Merci. »

Cette réponse laissa Naruto, ainsi que Kurama choqués.

« Kurama ?

 **\- Oui ?**

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé, hein ?

 **\- Non, répondit le renard éberlué.**

\- Il a… Il a bien dit merci ?

 **\- Oui. Tu devrais retourner le voir.**

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- **Il te regarde depuis au moins cinq minutes maintenant.**

 **-** Euh oui, je vais te laisser. On discute ce soir.

 **\- A ce soir Koyo-chan.**

\- Kurama ! Rohh toi alors ! Bon a plus. »

Koyo laissa Kurama rire tandis qu'elle se focalisa à nouveau sur Sasuke qui l'observer fixement.

« Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire merci.

Ah bon ?

Oui. Du plus loin de que je me souvienne, il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà entendu dire merci, fit Koyo avec un air dubitatif. Bon je vais descendre. En attendant, profites-en pour te reposer.

Ça marche.

Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Sasuke, dit Koyo en se retournant vers ce dernier avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Sasuke, quant à lui, s'allongea sur le lit, la tête pensante.

« Alors comme ça, Naruto est en réalité une fille. Bordel. »

Koyo se rendit à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau avant de s'installer à table.

« Maintenant que Sasuke est ici, il va falloir trouver un moyen de lui cacher le plus longtemps possible la vérité au sujet de son frère ou le lui dire directement. Que faire ? Dans tous les cas, dès l'instant où il saura, le connaissant il va se mettre en colère et sûrement tout saccager, pensa-t-elle. Bon sang, dans quelle galère je me suis mise. »

Koyo se leva et lava son verre avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour se reposer.


	11. Passé et présent

Passé et présent

 **Plus tôt à Konoha**

Le clone de Naruto souffla enfin. Trois heures. Il lui a fallu trois heures pour tout ranger correctement. Décidant de passer à Ichiraku avant d'aller faire les courses pour remplir le frigo, il mit ses chaussures et sortit de l'appartement puis ferma à clé.

Il n'était plus loin du restaurant quand il sentit le chakra de Konohamaru approché. Il entendit alors la voix surexcité de son jeune élève et frère de cœur.

« Naruto-niisan !

\- Konohamaru, lui dit-il avec sourire.

\- Tu es de retour !

\- Comme tu voix. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Je vais à Ichiraku manger un peu puis je file faire des courses.

\- Ah je vois. Je peux t'accompagner ?!

\- Bien sûr. Viens. »

Puis Naruto et Konohamaru se dirigèrent vers le restaurant plus loin dans la rue. Une fois arrivé, Teuchi s'extasia de voir son meilleur client revenir.

« Naruto ! Comment tu vas ?!

\- Bonjour. Je vais bien et vous ?

\- Ça va très bien. Je suis ravie de te revoir !

\- Moi de même ! »

Après avoir manger près de trois bols de ramens, Naruto décida d'aller faire les courses avec Konohamaru. Mais c'est sans compter, leur rencontre avec Sakura.

« Naruto ?

\- Salut Sakura.

\- Tu es de retour ! Depuis quand ?!

\- Depuis ce matin.

\- Quoi ?! Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est que maintenant que je te vois ?! Demanda-t-elle en essayant de le taper. Mais son poing ne toucha rien car Naruto s'était déplacer sur le côté afin d'éviter son coup.

\- Désolé mais je suis arrivé en milieu de matinée. Je suis rentré puis j'ai dut faire le ménage.

\- Oh d'accord, dit-elle en trouvant que Naruto était devenu bien sérieux.

\- Bon c'est pas que je n'ai que ça à faire mais je dois aller faire des courses. Tu viens Konohamaru ?

\- Oui ! Répondit celui-ci.

\- Salut Sakura.

\- Salut vous deux. Ah Naruto, rendez-vous à sept heures demain matin. Bye.

\- OK, bye. »

Une fois Sakura partit, le clone soupira mentalement. Puis reprit sa marche en direction des magasins avec Konohamaru.

 **Uzu no Kuni**

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Naruto se réveilla avec difficulté.

" Je me demande si Sasuke est réveillé, se dit-elle. La nuit est déjà bien entamée et il reste à préparer le repas."

Koyo sortie de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Sasuke. Elle toqua :

"Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu es réveiller ? demanda-t-elle avant de rentrer."

Ce dernier se leva dès qu'il la vit.

" Naruto.

\- Je vais préparer le repas. Est-ce que tu veux me rejoindre?"

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais s'avança vers elle afin de lui montrer qu'il la rejoins à la cuisine.

Arrivés à la cuisine, Sasuke s'assit tandis que Koyo se mit à chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour le repas.

"Naruto ?

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Su quoi ?

\- Tes parents.

\- Pour mes parents ?

\- Hn.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle tandis qu'elle se mit à couper la viande, après avoir pris ma véritable apparence, j'ai continué mon entraînement afin de maîtriser le chakra de Kurama.

\- Kurama ?

\- Oui. Celui que les gens appel le démon renard, Kyubi.

\- Hn. Continue.

\- Lors de l'entrainement, j'ai perdu le contrôle un jour en atteignant la quatrième queue.

\- Hn.

\- Ce jour-là, j'ai failli tuer l'ermite. Je… bégaya-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, les souvenirs de l'entraînement ravivant sa culpabilité.

\- Mais ?

\- Par la suite, on a retenter l'expérience. Jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne qu'il me fallait me débarrasser du mal qui existait en moi.

\- Le mal ? Toi ?

\- Oui. Il fallait que je fasse la paix avec moi-même pour me débarrasser de ce sentiment.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- A cause de mon enfance. Parce que je suis une personne que l'on peux appeler la gardienne du démon. On me rejetais parce que je porte Kurama en moi depuis ma naissance. Depuis l'attaque de Kurama sur le village.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est parce que je veux croire en les villageois de Konoha mais surtout ceux qui habiterons ici ainsi que mon besoin d'avoir foi en moi-même qui m'a permis de me débarrasser de cette haine. Le soir où a eu lieu l'attaque de Kurama, mon père avait invoquer Gerotora qui est un crapaud-parchemin à qui il a confier la clé du sceau sur mon ventre afin de me permettre d'accéder au chakra de Kurama.

\- Continue, dit Sasuke tout en l'observant.

\- Bien. Après ça, j'ai essayer d'utiliser le chakra de Kurama. Sans succès. Puis j'ai à nouveau perdu le contrôle. Je me sentais perdu, haineuse parce que l'ermite n'arrêter pas de tout faire pour me mettre en colère pour que j'essaie de me contrôler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ?

\- Je… Il me parlait de toi.

\- Moi ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Oui, parce que… Sasuke, tu es à la fois mon point fort mais aussi ma faiblesse.

\- Hn.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai à nouveau perdu le contrôle sauf que cette fois-ci j'en suis arrivé aux huit queues quand mon père m'a stopper dans mon subconscient.

\- Comment ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'avant de mourir, il a élaboré ce sceau pour que le jour où le sceau serait sur le point de se briser, son esprit apparaîtrais pour me protéger. Mais il n'est pas rester bien longtemps par manque de temps mais aussi de chakra. Il a juste eu le temps de me déclarer quelque chose d'important concernant l'attaque d'il y a seize ans.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Kurama à été libéré délibérément par quelqu'un à Konoha.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Sasuke.

\- Tu m'as bien comprise. Quelqu'un a contrôler Kurama afin qu'il détruise Konoha.

\- Qui ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer la suite.

\- Hn.

\- Après m'avoir dit sa, mon père à scellé une dernière fois le sceau avant de disparaître.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- J'y viens. J'ai ressayer quelque jours après. L'ermite a invoquer Gerotora afin qu'il me confie justement la clé. En retournant dans mon subconscient, j'ai utilisé la clé pour ouvrir le sceau. À partir de là, je me suis battu contre Kurama. J'ai profité d'une occasion après une attaque avec mon Rasen shuriken pour attraper son chakra et l'aspirer. Mais Kurama a déverser sa haine dedans ce qui a provoquer d'après l'ermite ma transformation en Kurama. C'est à partir de là que ma mère est intervenu. Elle a immobilisé Kurama avec ses chaînes de scellement. Elle m'a parlé. On a discuté de son passé. Suite à ça, maman m'a dit qu'elle et papa partager le même rêve.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Être Hokage ?

\- Haha oui. C'est bien ça. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai réussi à pouvoir utiliser le chakra de Kurama. Petit à petit, avec Kurama, on a finit par devenir amis.

\- Qui te dit que tu pourras être Hokage ?

\- Oh mais je n'ai plus besoin de l'être Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais devenir l'Uzukage de Uzu no Kuni.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui, je vais devoir juste finir les travaux du côté de ce quartier puis j'en aurais enfin terminer. Il faudra aussi voir qui voudra vivre ici. Je m'occuperai de ça par la suite mais il faudra que j'en parle à Tsunade-sama.

\- Je vois.

\- Et comme d'habitude éviter que Sakura me tourne autour.

\- Sakura ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Personne ne sait que je suis Naruto à part l'ermite, Tsunade-sama, toi et mon informateur.

\- Je vois. Mais pourquoi elle te tourne autour ?

\- Elle croit que je cache Naruto de ses amis. Non mais je te jure. Elle n'arrête pas de me chercher des noises et d'en savoir plus à mon propos. Quand je suis arrivé à Konoha, elle et moi avons eu droit au test des clochettes.

\- Encore ça ?

\- Oui. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment dans l'après-midi suivant mon retour et on peut dire qu'il s'est confirmer. J'ai reçu un message de Suna disant que Gaara a été capturé et que son frère a été empoisonné. Sur le coup, j'ai décidé d'y aller directement mais c'est sans compter sur Kakashi-senseï et Sakura qui voulait absolument me suivre quand je leur ai dit qu'un ami à moi s'est fait capturé. Sakura a cru que c'était moi qui a été kidnappé.

\- Je vois de là la scène.

\- Je leur ai dit que non, puis Tsunade-sama est arrivé et m'a demandé qui était cet ami et qui l'a eut. Alors je leur ai dit que cet ami est le Kazekage. Suite à ça, sous l'ordre de l'Hokage, nous sommes partis tout les trois immédiatement à l'aide de Mukkara, Yukai et Yuki à Suna. On est arrivé là-bas au cours de la nuit.

\- La nuit ? Pourtant c'est…

\- Impossible ? Oui en temps normal pour un ninja surtout s'il doit faire des pauses en cours de route ce qui nous conduis à deux voir trois jours de trajet . Mais ces loups courent très vite. Cela nous a pris quelques heures pour arriver au village. Une fois arrivé, j'ai demandé à l'un des gardes qui s'était approché de s'occuper de Kakashi-senseï et Sakura pour qu'ils se reposent pendant que moi je m'occupais de soigner Kankuro-san. Il m'a fallu près de cinq heures pour le soigner. Suite à ça, on a décidé que Chiyo-baasama qui est une Ancienne nous assiste. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et pourtant nous sommes parti immédiatement après avoir soigné Kankuro-san suivre la piste. Durant son combat, Kankuro-san a réussi à attraper un morceau du manteau de son ennemi. J'ai invoquer Yuki et Yukai pour qu'ils suivent la piste. Kakashi-senseï, Chiyo-baasama et Sakura étaient assis sur leur dos.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi, j'ai couru. Même si mes loups courent vite, moi aussi je le peux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu te souviens de Lee ?

\- Celui avec sa combinaison verte ?

\- Oui. Eh bien, il utilise des poids pour améliorer sa vitesse. Durant mon entraînement, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Je vois, répondit Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

\- En cours de chemin, nous avons fait une pause. Pendant qu'eux se reposaient, je suis parti de mon côté méditer derrière les arbres. Quand je suis revenu, j'étais agacée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Kakashi-senseï et Sakura ont demandé à Yukai et Yuki s'ils pouvaient obtenir d'eux des informations sur moi parce que la seule chose qu'ils croient savoir à mon propos c'est que je suis une utilisatrice du Suiton, du Katon et de l'art du Kenjutsu.

\- Kenjutsu ? Toi ?

\- Oui. C'est vrai. J'ai un katana tout comme toi.

\- Hn.

\- Bien. Si je suis revenu auprès d'eux agacée, c'est surtout à cause de Sakura. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour en savoir plus. Yukai l'a prévenu pourtant que je risquerai de me braquer si jamais elle continuait comme ça, qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'éviter de me côtoyer si elle ne veut pas que je m'en prenne à elle. Durant toute la mission de sauvetage, elle a essayait d'en savoir plus sur moi.

\- T'en prendre à elle ? M'étonnerait.

\- Et pourtant crois-moi, je le ferai s'il le faut. Comme Yukai l'a dit, si je veux qu'elle me fiche la paix alors qu'elle continu sur ce chemin, je le ferai que ce soit mental ou physique.

\- Hn.

\- Heureusement, nous sommes arrivés à temps. Sakura et Chiyo-baasama se sont occupé d'un homme du nom de Sasori. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il était le petit-fils de Chiyo-baasama. Kakashi-senseï et moi nous nous sommes occupé du second, il doit être encore à Suna pour se faire interroger.

\- Hn et qui étaient ces hommes ? »

Sasuke vit que Naruto hésiter à le lui dire :

« Naruto ? »

Naruto releva la tête et posa son couteau sur le plan de travail avant de croiser le regard du brun.

« Je…

\- Naruto, fit-il sèchement.

\- C'était des membres de l'Akatsuki. »

En entendant le nom de l'Akatsuki, Sasuke attrapa Naruto et la ramena sous lui, la dominant de toute sa taille tout en maintenant les poignets de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu as dit Akatsuki ?! Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Oui, répondit Naruto calmement.

\- Cette organisation...

\- Oui, c'est celle où se trouve Itachi.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?!

\- Je… oui enfin ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Leur chef a utilisé une technique qui leur permet de prendre le contrôle et l'apparence de la personne souhaiter ainsi que son chakra.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as tué ?! S'écria Sasuke en lui serrant encore plus les poignets.

\- Non ! Pas Itachi mais le corps de l'homme oui !

\- Et laisse-moi deviner ! Ton informateur est parmi eux c'est ça ?!

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?!

\- Pardon ?

\- A quand est fixé votre prochain rendez-vous ?!

\- Dans cinq jours. C'est notre premier rendez-vous fixé.

\- Explique-toi !

\- Je n'ai su que durant cette semaine qu'il avait été envoyé en mission auprès de l'Akatsuki, il y a quelques années.

\- D'où il vient ?! »

Face au silence de Naruto face à cette question, il comprit que l'homme en question venait de Konoha.

« Il vient de Konoha, dit-il.

\- Je…

\- J'ai raison ?!

\- O… Oui.

\- Qui ?!

\- Je ne… peux pas.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?! Il été peut-être déjà déclarer nukenin avant d'entré à l'Akatsuki ?! »

Seul à nouveau le silence lui répondit.

« Dis-moi qui Naruto ! Maintenant !

\- Non !

\- Dis-le !

\- Non !

\- Dis-le maintenant !

\- Non, hors de question !

\- Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ?! Qui d'autre en-dehors d'Itachi a été déclarer nukenin il y a quelques annnées ?! »

A l'entente du nom d'Itachi, Naruto ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Le brun ne pouvait entendre Kurama grogner de mécontentement face à son comportement envers la jinchûriki. Sasuke vit l'expression de Naruto et compris.

« Itachi ? Itachi est ton informateur ? C'est ça ?! Naruto ! »

Alors Naruto craqua. Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux.

« Alors c'est lui. »

Sasuke relâcha les poignets de Naruto et s'assit à nouveau tandis que cette dernière se redressa. La jeune femme pleura alors sans retenue, les mains devant son visage tandis que Sasuke lui tourner le dos.

« Itachi ? Mission auprès de l'Akatsuki ? » pensa-t-il.

« Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Il… il a…

\- Arrête de pleurer. Arrête de pleurer bordel ! »

Koyo n'en pleura que de plus belle avant de se ressaisir.

« Alors ? Demanda à nouveau Sasuke.

\- Il… Il a été envoyé en mission avant de partir après le massacre de votre clan.

\- Tu mens. Tu mens !

\- Non, je te dis la vérité. Il m'a dit la vraie raison du massacre de votre clan.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle tout en asseyant. Laquelle ?!

\- Votre… Votre clan prévoyait d'attaquer le village.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après l'attaque de Kurama sur Konoha, votre clan a été placé dans un quartier surveillé par l'ANBU et écarté de la plupart des décisions. En sentant l'écartement de tout, l'ensemble de votre clan a voulu former un coup d'État pour mettre ton père à la tête de Konoha. Ton père se servait d'Itachi comme espion dans l'ANBU. Mais il s'est retourné contre vous parce qu'il préférait sacrifier votre clan plutôt que de déclencher une nouvelle guerre à cause d'instabilité politique. Le Troisième Hokage était contre l'élimination de votre clan alors que les deux conseillers et Danzo était pour. C'est Danzo qui a donné l'ordre d'éliminer tous les Uchiwa sans le consentement du Hokage. Itachi a demandé au Maître Hokage de veiller sur toi. »

Colère. Sasuke était en colère.

« Toutes ces années… J'ai détesté mon frère pour rien ! C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire !

\- Je t'en supplie Sasuke, calme-toi. Je te le promets. On fera ce qui est nécessaire contre eux. »

Sasuke tremblait de rage face à elle.

« Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi en colère.

\- **Moi non plus. »**

« Emmène-moi !

\- Tu veux… ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. On ira ensemble voir mon frère !

\- Je… D'accord. »

Sasuke releva alors ses yeux et les fixa dans ceux, océan, de son ancienne coéquipière.

\- Sa… Sasuke, sache juste que tu es ici chez toi à Uzu no Kuni. »

Suite à ces mots, Koyo reprit la préparation du repas.


	12. Cauchemar et intrigue

**Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer mon retour! ^^ Je m'excuse pour les longs mois d'attente pour la suite de mes fics. Pour des raisons de santé, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu mettre à jour toutes les histoires. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture!**

 **Cauchemar et intrigue**

Le repas prêt, Koyo prépara la table avant d'y déposer les différents plats cuisinés. Sasuke put voir que Koyo leur a préparer de la soupe de miso, des takoyaki, des nikuman ainsi que du kare raisu, le tout accompagné de thé.

"Bon appétit, dit Koyo avant de prendre ses baguettes.

\- Hn."

Ils se mirent à manger dans le calme qui règne au sein de la pièce.

« C'est délicieux, dit soudainement Sasuke.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hn.

\- Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, lui répondit-elle heureuse que ce dernier aime ses plats. »

À la fin du dîner, Naruto se leva pour débarrasser la table quand Sasuke se leva à son tour.

« Tu peux aller dans ta chambre et te changer tu sais. Je peux m'occuper de ça.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tu m'héberges. J'ai bien le droit de t'aider.

\- Je… euh… oui, oui bien sur. »

Ce fut dans un silence complet qu'ils débarrassèrent la table et s'occupèrent de la vaisselle. Une fois finit, Koyo éteignit la lumière et ils remontèrent ensuite les escaliers. Arrivés face à leurs chambres respectifs, Koyo se décida à lui souhaiter bonne nuit :

« Bonne nuit Sasuke. Dors bien.

\- Hn toi aussi, répondit-il tandis que cette dernière le remercia avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et d'en refermer la porte. »

 **Uzu no Kuni – au milieu de la nuit**

 _Un hibou hululer non loin d'un temple. Soudain des bruits de coups donner sur des portes épaisses se firent entendre effrayant le hibou qui s'envola. Les portes qui sont sur le point de rompre sous la force des coups. Une rafale de vent. Des moines qui hurlent. Soudain, une ombre. L'une de ses mains devient de plus en plus grande. Des griffes apparurent au bout de celle-ci. Un hurlement de bête résonna dans la pièce. Les portes qui lâchent laisse sortir une bête. Une bête qui possède une puissance démoniaque. Plusieurs queues se mouvent dans l'air. Et soudain son visage._

« **Koyo ! Réveille-toi ! Allez Koyo ! Hurla Kurama. »**

Du chakra commencé à s'échapper du corps de celle-ci qui s'agiter de plus en plus. Lorsque soudain son hurlement déchira en cette nuit la quiétude des lieux. Koyo se releva essoufflé. La lumière fut soudainement allumé par Sasuke qui pénétra dans la chambre.

« Koyo ? »

Entendant son prénom, elle leva son visage vers Sasuke qui était près du pas de la porte.

« Ça va ?

\- Je… Je….

\- Koyo… Tes yeux. Ils sont rouges. »

Et effectivement, c'est bien le cas. Koyo baissa ses yeux et vis ses mains dont les ongles avaient poussés pour devenir des griffes.

« Kurama ? Demanda-t-elle intérieurement.

 **\- Ca va aller petite. Calme-toi.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- **Je ne sais pas. Mais ce chakra… c'était le mien.**

\- Kurama ?

- **Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer, mais je crois bien que quelqu'un possède une partie de mon chakra.**

 **-** Est-ce que c'est possible ?

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je dirais bien que oui. Et cette personne doit sûrement avoir du mal à contrôler cette énergie. Tu devrais retourner auprès de l'Uchiwa. Je crois bien qu'il commence à s'inquiéter. Repose-toi bien. Vous irez enquêter plus tard.**

\- Bien. Bonne nuit Kurama.

 **\- Bonne nuit petite, dit-il avant de se retirer.** »

\- ...yo. Ça va ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Ça va aller. C'était juste un cauchemar, répondit-elle le visage à nouveau baissé, une fois son état revenu à la normale. »

Voyant le visage préoccupant de Koyo, Sasuke ferma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Raconte. »

Tout d'abord silencieuse, Koyo se mit alors à lui raconter son cauchemar.

« Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- C'est… C'était réel.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sasuke, cette puissance… ce chakra que j'ai ressenti durant ce rêve, c'était …

\- C'était quoi Koyo ?

\- C'était le chakra de Kurama.

\- Son chakra ? Mais comment ?

\- On dirait bien que quelqu'un à réussit à avoir accès au chakra de Kurama. Quand ? Je ne sais pas. Mais d'après lui, cette personne a beaucoup de mal à contrôler cette puissance.

\- Je vois. Il faudra que tu aille voire, dit sombrement Sasuke.

\- Pas moi Sasuke. Nous.

\- Nous ?

\- On commencera d'abord par ton entraînement et on ira ensemble une fois que l'on aura une piste.

\- Bien. Tu penses pouvoir te rendormir ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Repose toi, lui répondit Sasuke avant d'éteindre la lumière et fermer la porte derrière lui. »

Koyo se rallongea, attendant que le sommeil veuille bien lui revenir.

"Kakashi, pensa-t-elle tout en refermant ses poings sur la couette avant de se retourner et de fermer ses yeux."

 **Konoha – au milieu de la nuit**

 _Un hibou hululer non loin d'un temple. Soudain des bruits de coups donner sur des portes épaisses se firent entendre effrayant le hibou qui s'envola. Les portes qui sont sur le point de rompre sous la force des coups. Une rafale de vent. Des moines qui hurlent. Soudain, une ombre. L'une de ses mains devient de plus en plus grande. Des griffes apparurent au bout de celle-ci. Un hurlement de bête résonna dans la pièce. Les portes qui lâchent laisse sortir une bête. Une bête qui possède une puissance démoniaque. Plusieurs queues se mouvent dans l'air. Et soudain son visage._

Le clone de Naruto se réveilla en hurlant. Ce dernier se leva et prit la bouteille de lait posé sur la table de chevet où se trouve la photo de l'équipe 7. La bouteille en main, le clone alla au balcon tout en buvant le fond du lait avant de s'accouder sur le balcon. Relevant sa main, il l'observa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

 **Bibliothèque de Konoha – le matin**

« Le meilleure moyen pour que les autres vous comprennent est de se rapprocher d'eux. Par exemple, les suffixes honorifiques. En ajoutant « -san » ou « -kun » au nom des personnes. Vous donnez une impression de politesse, mais réservée, et le fossé entre vous et ces personnes ne s'amenuise pas. Ayez le courage de simplement les appeler par leur prénom, ou même de leur donner un surnom, ou un nom amical. En faisant ainsi, vous devenez spécial à leurs yeux, et l'amitié naîtra enfin, lut Sai à voix basse. Je vois. »

Dans un rayon non loin de la place où se trouve Sai, Sakura chercha un livre qu'elle trouva. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit son nouveau coéquipier et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu regardes une revue artistique ? »

Ce dernier releva le visage vers Sakura :

« Sakura-san ?

\- Oh tu lis ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Euh… juste un peu, répondit Sai en détournant le regard, les joues rougeoyant.

\- Naruto est revenu. Il a été mis au courant pour l'état de Kakashi-senseï. Tu veux venir ? Tu pourras enfin rencontrer Naruto.

\- Naruto-kun… »

 **Hôpital de Konoha**

Le clone de Koyo se trouve assit sur les marches d'escaliers menant à l'hôpital. Lorsque le visage de la bête lui revint en mémoire, il sursauta.

« Pourquoi est-ce que … ce rêve… »

Soudain la voix de Sakura se fit entendre :

« Naruto ! »

Celui-ci tourna son regard vers la jeune kunoichi et la vit lui faire signe. Il vit aussi la présence de Sai.

« J'ai croisé Sai à la bibliothèque. Alors je l'ai invité à nous rejoindre.

\- D'accord. Salut Sai, lui dit le clone.

\- Ah… euh… salut. »

Le clone sourit face au malaise de Sai.

« N… Naruto… S… Sakura…. Puis-je me joindre à votre conversation ? Leur demanda-t-il coupant la parole à Sakura qui parler à Koyo. Euh, en fait, je lisais un livre sur comment s'ouvrir aux autres… et il disait d'abandonner les termes honorifiques, ou d'utiliser un surnom. En faisant ça, on se rapproche des autres plus facilement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es nerveux ? Lui demanda Naruto. Ne le sois pas.

\- C'est donc ça que tu lisais. En général, les surnoms ont un rapport avec la particularité d'une personne.

\- Je vois, répondit Sai. »

Soudain, il se mit à observer Sakura, celle-ci se tendit nerveusement sous son regard :

« Arrête de me dévisager comme ça !

\- Merci, j'ai compris maintenant, sourit Sai. Boudin. »

Koyo sous le choc préféra se tenir derrière Sakura pour la retenir :

« Enfoiré ! Hurla Sakura en voulant absolument s'en prendre à Sai.

\- Sai, elle va te tuer !

\- Hein ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il innocemment. »

Mais Sakura réussit à échappé des mains de Koyo et frappa Sai.

« Bonjour senseï, dirent-ils tous les trois à Kakashi en entrant dans sa chambre.

\- Oh, salut les jeunes. Oh Naruto ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien. Et vous ? Ça va mieux ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Comment c'est passé ton entraînement ?

\- Bien, dit le clone en souriant à son senseï.

\- Sakura, viens, dit Kakashi en faisant signe à Sakura de s'approcher. Sai porte une marque. Naruto l'a frapper ? Lui demanda Kakashi à voix basse.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça ! S'exclama Sakura. Nous nous entendons bien.

\- Ah dans ce cas, tout va bien alors.

\- Senseï. En ce qui concerne Sasuke, que faisons-nous ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Pour l'instant rien. Nous devons savoir tout d'abord si c'est bien lui qui a provoquer cette explosion.

\- Mais… ?!

\- Sakura, dit Koyo. Calme-toi. Tout ira bien.

\- Naruto ! »

Kakashi se mit alors à l'observer.

« Eh bien, tu as énormément changé Naruto. Tu es devenu bien plus mature.

\- Je sais, lui répondit Koyo en souriant.

\- J'ai réfléchi tout le temps que j'étais là… Et je pense avoir trouver quelque chose qui puisse aider. Mais cette solution est plus appropriée à Naruto. En fait, Naruto est le seul à y être adapté.

\- De quelle solution est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Tu vas mettre au point une puissante technique que toi seul pourras utiliser. En bref, tu devras développer une technique qui surpassera le Rasengan. Toutefois, cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'efforts.

\- Alors cela ne servira à rien, dit Koyo en se plaçant face à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches.

\- Ah et pourquoi ?

\- J'ai déjà développer le Rasengan, lui répondit Koyo en l'observant à nouveau, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vraiment ? »

Koyo ne fit qu'hoché la tête tandis que les deux autres membres de l'équipe les observer.

« Il faudra que tu… repris Kakashi mais n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit sur l'équipe 10.

« La forme Kakashi ? Demanda Asuma.

\- Asuma-senseï ! Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer au moins ! Le réprimanda Ino avant qu'ils entrent.

\- Naruto ! Enfin de retour ! S'exclama Shikamaru.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, s'écria à son tour Ino.

\- Salut Naruto, dit simplement Choji tout en mangeant son paquet de chips.

\- Salut, leur répondit le clone.

\- Tiens, qui est-ce ? Demanda Ino en remarquant Sai.

\- Bonjour, les salua Sai.

\- Il est plutôt mignon, hein ? Demanda Ino à Sakura à voix basse. Il ressemble à Sasuke-kun.

\- Physiquement, oui. Mais en fait, il est très différent, lui répondit-elle. Il est vraiment louche.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? Demanda Kakashi. Ce n'est pas une cour de récréation.

\- C'est vrai. Les enfants, partez devant au restaurant de Yakiniku. L'équipe Kakashi est invitée elle aussi.

\- Ouais ! S'exclamèrent Choji et Ino.

\- Kakashi et moi devons parler. J'offre le Yakiniku, ça vous va ? »

Les jeunes ninjas sortirent alors pour ce diriger vers le restaurant mais virent que Koyo rester encore dans la chambre.

« Naruto ? Appela Sakura.

\- Allez-y. Je vous rejoindrez sûrement après. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper.

\- Mais … ?

\- Sakura, allez-y, lui dit-il.

\- Bien. Et ben à tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant de rejoindre les autres. »

Se tournant vers Asuma, Koyo lui demanda :

« Est-ce que vous allez parler de ce fameux bruit qui cours, senseï ?

\- Que… ?

\- Le bruit ? Demanda Kakashi.

\- Oui, le bruit court que les autres villages se préparent aussi, répondit Koyo.

\- Comme je le pensais…, répondit à son tour Kakashi.

\- S'ils cherchent les Bijuus, ils vont aussi viser le village, dit Asuma. Ou plutôt toi… Naruto.

\- Pas la peine de te cacher encore Shikamaru, dit justement celui-ci. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur ce dernier. Les deux senseïs observèrent alors Koyo, étonnés.

« Comment as-tu su ? Lui demanda Kakashi.

\- L'odorat.

\- Je vois.

\- Ça va aller pour toi Naruto ? Demanda Shikamaru en s'approchant après avoir refermer la porte. Je veux dire pour l'Akatsuki. »

Celui-ci ne fit qu'hoché la tête suite à la question de son camarade.

« Kakashi-senseï, lorsque vous sortirez de l'hôpital, je vous la montrerai. »

Comprenant de quoi il parlait, Kakashi lui répondit :

« Ça marche.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Asuma.

\- Naruto a développer son rasengan, répondit Kakashi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier. Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse vous reposez senseï. Au revoir. Salut Shika. Au revoir Asuma-senseï. »

Suite à ses paroles, le clone sortit de la chambre dans laquelle les trois autres ninjas regardent encore la porte se refermer sur Naruto.

« Il a bien changé, dit Asuma.

\- Bien ? Tu veux dire énormément, non ? Demanda Kakashi.

\- Hmm. »

Le clone quant à lui se dirigea non vers le restaurant mais chez lui.


	13. Révélations

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre de 3 ans après (version 2) en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je voulais aussi remercier certains d'entre vous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laisser plus particulièrement Lakouchka. Cela me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que cette histoire vous plait et continuera de vous plaire surtout avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement.**

 **Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, n** **'hésitez pas à** **aller lire "Mensonges et vérités" de la saga Yu Yu Hakusho que j'ai commencé à écrire. Il y a actuellement douze chapitres et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira tout autant que 3 ans après.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

 **Konoha, restaurant :**

Chôji, Ino et Sai se préparèrent à manger lorsque Sakura arriva dans le restaurant.

« Tu es en retard Sakura, dit Ino.

Désolée. Tiens, où est Shikamaru ?

Il a dit qu'il devait chercher des bois de cerfs avec son père pour leurs médicaments, répondit Chôji, le regard affamé devant la viande qui cuit.

Et Naruto ?

Il n'est toujours pas là, dit Ino tout en servant un plat à Saï.

On dirait que mon avertissement n'a servi à rien, pensa Sakura.

Je vais manger leurs parts, s'exclama Chôji en voulant se servir.

Chôji ! On devrait se présenter à Saï avant de commencer.

Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Je suis Chôji Akimichi, du clan Akimichi. Ravi de te connaître.

Ravi de te connaître gra…

Les mots du genre 'gros' ou 'gras' sont tabous, chuchota Sakura en mettant sa main sur la bouche de ce dernier.

Est-ce que tu allais dire quelque chose ? demanda Chôji.

Non, du tout, répondit Sakura à sa place.

Je suis Ino Yamanaka, se présenta à son tour Ino. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Très heureux de faire ta connaissance Ino, la belle, répondit Saï après un instant ce qui énerva immédiatement Sakura.

D'où est-ce que tu la trouves belle, hein ?! Répond Saï, dit-elle en l'attrapant par son haut, ce qui fit renverser les plats se trouvant sur la table avant de le frapper. Sale type ! »

 **Le lendemain matin, Uzushio :**

Koyo se réveilla sous la lueur du jour pénétrant dans sa chambre. Une fois son lit fait, elle s'habilla immédiatement avant de s'attacher les cheveux et de rejoindre la cuisine pour se lancer dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Vite rejoint par Sasuke, elle prépara la table avant d'y installer les plats.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

Hn, fit-il. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question usuratonkashi.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai pu me rendormir facilement, répondit-elle en buvant son thé.

Qu'est-ce que qu'on fait ?

Eh bien, je vais aller à Konoha, voir ce que je peux trouver. En attendant, je te laisse t'entrainer avec plusieurs de mes clones tout à l'heure.

Et si tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches ?

Alors tant pis. Je chercherai ailleurs, dit-elle avant de se lever. »

 **Hôpital de Konoha :**

« Tu es totalement rétabli, dit Tsunade en s'éloignant de Kakashi. Tu peux sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Koyo.

Bonjour, dit-elle.

Oh Koyo. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Tsunade tandis qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil le regard de Sakura changer.

Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

Tout va bien, répondit Tsunade.

Bonjour Kakashi-senseï, dit Koyo. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Bonjour Koyo. Et oui tout va mieux. Je vais pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

Tant mieux. Si aucun de vous n'avez encore manger, qu'est-ce que vous diriez que je vous offre le petit-déjeuner ?

Vraiment ? demanda Tsunade.

Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Koyo, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce que tu es adorable ! s'écria Tsunade avant de la prendre soudainement dans ses bras.

Oh là, oh là, doucement, dit Koyo, rigolant sur le coup avant que cette dernière ne la relâche. Qu'en dites-vous Kakashi-senseï, Sakura ?

Non je passe mon tour, répondit Sakura.

Avec plaisir, dit Kakashi avant de sortir du lit.

Allez-y doucement, dit Koyo en se rapprochant immédiatement de celui-ci avant de passer son bras sous le sien. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes rétabli, que cela signifie pour autant que vous pouvez vous relevez d'un coup comme si de rien était. Un jour ou l'autre, vous risqueriez de prendre cher.

Ah bon ? fit innocemment Kakashi, la narguant.

Oui, dit-elle.

Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Koyo, dit-il la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté avec un sourire narquois caché par son masque, ce qui la fit rougir sous le regard tueur de Sakura et celui, amusé, de Tsunade. »

 **Restaurant :**

« Je vous laisse choisir ce que vous voulez pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est moi qui régale, dit Koyo en s'installant avec Kakashi à ses côtés face à Tsunade.

Tu es sûre ? demanda Tsunade, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Oui. Même le saké.

Ahhhh ! Koyo, tu es un amour ! s'exclama Tsunade.

Promis, on ne dira rien à Shizune-san, dit Koyo. N'est-ce pas Kakashi-senseï ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers ce dernier.

Oui. Promis, dit-il avant de se retourner vers la serveuse et de lui faire part de son choix suivi par Tsunade et Koyo.

Dis-moi Koyo ? Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière à ta venue à l'hôpital ce matin ? demanda soudainement Tsunade, l'air sérieuse.

Il y en a bien une effectivement, répondit Koyo, les bras croisés, son dos appuyé contre le dossier du banc.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kakashi tandis que Koyo se mit à l'observer.

Il se passe quelque chose. Ce n'est pas l'Akatsuki mais… dit-elle sans finir sa phrase car la serveuse revint avec une autre pour déposer les plats. Merci, les remercia-t-elle avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent.

Koyo ? l'interpella Tsunade.

Le mieux serait que l'on en parler ailleurs dès que l'on aura fini, dit-elle en prenant ses baguettes, mettant fin à la conversation. »

 **Appartement Koyo :**

Arrivés à l'appartement de Koyo, cette dernière ouvrit la porte, sachant que son clone n'est pas là mais à la bibliothèque pour trouver des informations.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Kakashi. Tu vis avec Naruto ?

Vous comprendrez dans un moment pourquoi, répondit Koyo sous le regard nerveux de Tsunade avant d'entrer dans l'appartement avec eux et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Il vaut mieux que l'on s'installe au salon, dit-elle en rejoignant la pièce en question avec eux avant de s'installer sur le canapé avec Kakashi et Tsunade sur le fauteuil face à eux.

Koyo ? C'est si grave que ça ? demanda Tsunade.

Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. Il faut voir avec la suite des événements.

Quels événements ? demanda Kakashi en l'observant.

J'ai eu ce qui s'apparente à un cauchemar la nuit dernière.

Un cauchemar ? demanda Tsunade, intriguée.

Si l'on peut appeler ça un cauchemar. Il s'agissait plus d'une connexion qu'autre chose.

Comment ça ? demanda Kakashi tandis que Koyo se mit à l'observer durant un moment avant de répondre.

Il faut que vous compreniez que ce que je vais dire ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cet appartement. Il y a très peu de personnes qui sont au courant, dit-elle en observant un instant cette dernière qui hocha de la tête.

Je comprends, répondit Kakashi.

Avant tout, pour que vous n'ayez aucun doute, je travaille bel et bien pour Konoha mais je ne m'appelle pas réellement Koyo Kaze.

Dans ce cas, qui es-tu réellement ?

Vous me connaissez déjà senseï, dit-elle.

Au risque de…

Sous une autre apparence.

Une autre apparence ?

Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Tsunade. Tu la connais réellement.

Le mieux serait que je vous laisse voir, dit-elle avant de laisser ses yeux tournés au rouge avec les pupilles fendues.

Ces yeux, fit Kakashi, choqué. Na… Naruto ?

Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Koyo en laissant la couleur naturelle de ses yeux réapparaître.

J'aimerais comprendre. Maître Hokage, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ?

A vrai dire, je n'en ai moi-même pas la moindre idée. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un cas comme le sien.

Comment ça ?

Le mieux serait que je sois celle qui explique, dit Koyo tandis que Kakashi se retourna vers elle. Il se trouve qu'il y a maintenant deux ans, le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai été fiévreuse et j'ai été prise de douleurs au visage sans aucune réelle raison avant que mon état ne s'aggrave. Jiraya même ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai pu comprendre pour quelle raison. Il s'avère en fin de compte que j'ai toujours été une fille d'après Jiraya. Il pense que les marques qui se trouvaient sur mes joues étaient en réalité un sceau qui maintenait ce semblant d'apparence que j'avais jusqu'à quatorze ans.

Je vois, fit Kakashi le regard au sol, les révélations tournant en boucles dans son esprit.

Kakashi, tu comprends que personne d'autre ne doit savoir à son sujet, dit Tsunade.

Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il à cette dernière.

Si jamais son cas venait à être su trop tôt par les autres pays mais qui plus est par l'Akatsuki, ce serait catastrophique pour Konoha.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi y-a-t-il un clone de Koyo sous la forme de garçon qui se balade à Konoha ?

J'ai créé ce clone dans le but que l'Akatsuki court après lui, répondit Koyo.

Tu veux les attirer ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tsunade.

Oui. Il y a un endroit où je souhaite les attirer le jour où ils se décideront à essayer de m'attaquer. Et comme ils ne savent pas ma réelle identité, quoi de mieux que de les envoyer après un clone supposé être le garçon qu'ils ont connu ?

Où est-ce que tu veux les attirer exactement ?

Uzu no Kuni, répondit-elle.

Le pays des…

Oui, c'est bien ça. Le pays qui a vu naître ma mère ainsi que nos prédécesseurs. J'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps là-bas en plus de m'entraîner.

Pour quelle raison ? demanda Kakashi.

Pour reconstruire Uzushio. J'ai actuellement quasiment fini tous les travaux à l'aide de mes clones et de Jiraya. Et Uzushio ne pourra pas réellement être atteint si jamais je conduis l'Akatsuki à Uzu no Kuni étant donné que le village se trouve bien plus au centre que le précédent. Il se trouve actuellement près des montagnes.

Tu vas quitter Konoha définitivement, dit Tsunade.

Oui, j'y ai réfléchit un long moment. Même si Konoha est et restera toujours mes racines, j'ai envie de reconstruire ma vie là-bas et rebâtir ce qu'était le pays à son origine avant sa destruction. Et puis, dis-toi que tu auras toujours mon aide une fois que je prendrais les rênes en tant qu'Uzukage étant donné que je souhaite mettre en place une alliance entre Konoha et Uzu no Kuni comme à l'époque.

Tu es vraiment incroyable. Ce serait avec plaisir de mettre en place cette alliance. Mais maintenant dis-nous, qu'est-ce qui se passe actuellement ? Tu nous as parlé d'une sorte de connexion.

Oui, c'est bien ça. Il semblerait que quelqu'un possède du chakra de Kurama.

Kurama ? demanda Kakashi.

Kyubi. Kurama est son prénom. Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure. Mais pour en revenir au sujet, il semble que la personne qui possède ce chakra est incapable de le contrôler particulièrement aujourd'hui. Je pense que la personne qui le possède a dû surement le récupérer lors de l'attaque il y a seize ans.

C'est plus que probable, dit Tsunade.

Si c'est bien le cas, il va falloir découvrir qui est la personne en question, dit Kakashi. Mais ça ne sera pas sans difficultés.

Oui, c'est pourquoi je pense mettre aussi Sasuke sur le cas, annonça Koyo, les choquants en entendant le nom de ce dernier.

Sasuke ?! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Oui, répondit-elle en souriant face à leurs têtes. Je suis allée au repaire d'Orochimaru, lors de votre mission au pont Tenshi.

Et l'explosion ? demanda Kakashi. C'était toi ?

Oui. C'est ce qui arrive quand j'utilise le rasenshuriken.

Rasenshuriken ? Alors c'est comme ça que s'appelle ta technique ? demanda Tsunade.

Oui. Pour en revenir à Sasuke, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de m'accompagner jusqu'à Uzushio. Il est à l'heure actuelle en train de s'entraîner avec mes clones.

J'aimerai savoir, comment fais-tu pour te déplacer aussi vite ? demanda Kakashi. Tu as tes loups mais tu as un autre moyen n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, il y a un moyen. J'utilise la technique de papa.

Ton… père ?

Oui. Le hiraishin. Je vous montrerai tout ça à un autre moment.

Si tu es capable de le faire, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé lors de la mission de sauvetage ?

Parce que cette technique m'aurait immédiatement révélé auprès de vous étant donné que vous avez été l'élève de mon père mais aussi à cause la fatigue. Je suis peut-être forte mais il n'empêche que j'ai aussi mes limites comme tout le monde. J'ai quelque chose par contre, dit-elle en faisant apparaître son sac avant d'en sortir les dossiers d'Orochimaru. Ce sont des dossiers que j'ai pris dans le laboratoire d'Orochimaru, dit-elle en tendant les dossiers à Tsunade. Tu ferais mieux d'y jeter un œil et si possible à l'abri des regards.

Je vois. Je vais voir ça, répondit-elle en prenant les dossiers. Il y a autre chose ?

Oui. Durant la mission de sauvetage, j'ai découvert quelque chose à propos d'Itachi.

Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? demanda Kakashi.

Cela concerne le meurtre du clan Uchiwa.

Le clan ? Comment ça ? demanda Tsunade.

Tu es au courant pour ma technique concernant les souvenirs. Eh bien, parmi les souvenirs d'Itachi, j'ai découvert que la mort du clan a été prémédité par le conseil.

Comment ça ?! hurla Tsunade.

Parce que le clan Uchiwa était mis de côté depuis l'attaque de Kurama, la majorité du clan avait prémédité un coup d'état. Fugaku a voulu se servir d'Itachi comme espion mais il s'avère qu'Itachi s'est retourné contre le clan et a servi d'espion auprès du maître Hokage et du conseil. Le conseil et maître Hokage étaient d'avis opposé. Alors que maître Hokage essayait de trouver une solution, le conseil était déjà d'accord pour mettre fin au clan afin de préserver le village.

Bordel, dit Tsunade. Ce n'est pas possible.

Malgré l'opposition du maître Hokage, c'est Danzo qui a donné l'ordre à Itachi de tuer le clan en échange de laisser Sasuke sain et sauf. Itachi est allé voir maître Hokage pour lui demander de veiller sur Sasuke avant de partir pour rejoindre l'Akatsuki pour surveiller un homme du nom de Tobi.

Tobi ?

Oui. Il semblerait que Tobi est participé au meurtre du clan à la demande d'Itachi. Mais cet homme n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être. Il prétend être Uchiwa Madara.

Mais il est déclaré mort ! s'exclama Tsunade.

Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Kakashi.

Je ne sais pas. Mais je doute que ce soit lui. C'est bien un Uchiwa mais il est fort possible que cela soit un autre membre. Surement quelqu'un qui a été déclaré mort il y a des années de ça au cours d'une mission ou d'une des guerres qui a eu lieu. Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez aussi, c'est que c'est lui l'investigateur de l'attaque de Kurama sur Konoha.

Bon sang, ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Tsunade, le visage entre les mains.

Maître Hokage, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda Kakashi.

Ne faites rien pour l'instant, dit Koyo. Sasuke est au courant de tout. Il est prêt à tuer Danzo à la moindre occasion possible pour ce qu'il a fait mais dans tous les cas il sera là pour nous aider. Il doit venir avec moi dans quatre jours pour retrouver Itachi qui doit me tenir informé des agissements de l'Akatsuki. Bien sûr, je t'en tiens informé, dit-elle à Tsunade.

Je vois. Soyez tout de même prudent. Est-ce que c'est tout ou je dois encore faire face à d'autres révélations ?

Pour le moment, non. C'est tout.

Bien, dans ce cas, je vais retourner à mon bureau, répondit-elle en prenant les dossiers. Je vous laisse profiter du reste de votre journée. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à discuter, dit-elle, un sourire sournois aux lèvres face à Koyo, rougissante et de les laisser là.

Elle… fit Koyo avant de retourner son regard vers Kakashi quand ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule.

Merci Koyo.

Pour quoi ?

Pour me faire confiance.

De… de rien, fit-elle rougissante en détournant le regard, ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Vous… vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir caché tout ça depuis mon retour ?

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de révélations. Entre ton identité, Uzushio, Sasuke, l'Akatsuki et Itachi. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à devoir assimiler. Mais comment est-ce que je peux t'en vouloir en sachant que tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour protéger Konoha ?

Merci, répondit-elle avant de se retrouver allongée sur le canapé avec Kakashi sur elle. Se… senseï ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? fit-elle en essayant de le repousser.

Rien. Juste ça, dit-il en baissant son visage vers le sien et de retirer son bandeau ainsi que son maque pour l'embrasser soudainement avant de reculer, laissant son visage à découvert.

Senseï, murmura Koyo sous le choc de voir son visage mais aussi par son action.

Ça fait déjà presque un mois mais même en sachant qui tu es réellement, le désir que j'éprouve pour toi depuis ton retour est toujours là.

Kakashi…

Je sais que je suis bien plus vieux que toi, que je suis ton senseï mais… est-ce que tu veux bien nous laisser une chance ? demanda Kakashi.

Que vous ayez treize ans de plus que moi ne me dérange pas et je serai plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir nous laisser une chance.

Tu es sûre ?

Sûre et certaine Kakashi, dit-elle en l'attirant vers elle avant que ce dernier ne l'embrasse à nouveau et qui en profita pour approfondir le baiser entre eux. »

 **Fin du chapitre 13**


End file.
